Sol de otoño
by an.keisuied
Summary: Isabella Swan siempre ha sido ella misma. Edward Cullen siempre ha sido todo lo que los demás quieren que sea. Dos mundos completamente distintos luchando por unirse. ¿Podrá ella vencer sus secretos y perdonar sus silencios? ¿Podrá él liberarse y atreverse a ser feliz a su lado?
1. Cansado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

*****Mis adoradas lectoras, vengo con una historia nueva que espero sea mucho de su agrado. Estaba trabajando en otra, pero el tema era muy serio, quizá demasiado dramático y en estos momentos siento que necesito algo un tanto simple, pero, ¿qué me dicen ustedes? Quiero que lean y me digan con toda honestidad qué les parece.**

**¿Tiene futuro la historia? ¿Les agrada el summary? ¿Quieren saber sobre la otra historia (aún no sé si llegaré a publicarla)? **

**Si quieren que continúe pueden dejar un bonito review abajo con todas sus opiniones, las cuales tomaré muy en cuenta. Si quieren saber sobre mi otra historia pueden pedirme información en un mp. Tengo escrito cerca de tres capítulos de esta y de mi otra historia, pero todo dependerá de ustedes, como siempre.**

**Mi única paga y retribución en este lugar es su cariño y su gusto por mis historias. **

**Besos siempre, An-*****

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Cansado.**

—Como podemos ver en las últimas gráficas, el aumento en las tazas referenciales es el punto clave para el desarrollo de nuestras nuevas tecnologías, implementadas sobre todo…—la verborrea de su mejor amigo continuaba y continuaba.

Edward estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba prestando ni la mitad de su atención a la presentación que hacía Jasper y de la cual dependería el treinta y cinco por ciento de su futuro capital.

El joven de tan sólo veintiocho años estaba más concentrado en tratar de identificar el raro patrón que seguía el corte de cabello de su cuñado. Llevaba conociéndolo cerca de quince años y apenas se daba cuenta del curioso aspecto de vaquero que su mejor amigo tenía, quizás por eso su hermana estaba completamente enloquecida con él.

— ¿Edward? —Carlisle Cullen, su padre, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, llamó su atención.

El joven quiso aparentar lo mejor que pudo, y al parecer pudo convencer a los otros diez miembros de su mesa directiva de que la propuesta era digna de considerarse, hizo un gesto y un ligero asentimiento y los ejecutivos en la sala comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, todos asintiendo y asegurando que sería el negocio del siglo.

Carlisle satisfecho, se levantó de su lugar y sonrió hacia su hijo. Él se había dado cuenta de lo que aquello representaba, la expansión de su empresa, la cual, aunque ya no era dirigida por él, florecía cual prado en primavera en manos de su amado hijo.

El señor Cullen había soñado con aquel momento, todo lo que su abuelo, su padre y él mismo habían construido, convertido en una de las más grandes transnacionales y todo desde el mando de su primogénito. Desde el día en que Esme, su esposa, le había informado de su embarazo había soñado con aquella imagen, todo sería perfecto si Edward decidiera comenzar a formar su propia familia como su pequeña Alice lo estaba haciendo.

—Buena decisión, hijo, hoy celebraremos a lo grande, estoy tan orgulloso de ti—se despidió el hombre mayor, con un beso en la frente a su hijo de casi metro noventa, y salió de la sala de juntas.

En el lugar sólo permaneció Edward, quien suspiraba con alivió y cierta aprehensión por las palabras de su padre, y Jasper, quien lo taladraba con sus ojos azul intenso.

—No puedo creer que hayas pasado tres cuartos de la junta observando mi cabello, Edward—bufó el rubio mejor amigo del hombre.

El joven Cullen detestaba aquella extraña habilidad que Jasper poseía para saber exactamente lo que sentía, no importaba cuán bien podía engañar a su padre, a su madre, a su tía aristócrata que insistía en presentarle a su prima lejana para que se casaran, a su novia Tanya cada vez que lo miraba esperando un anillo de compromiso; nunca, jamás en su vida, podría engañar a Jasper Whitlock.

El joven Whitlock, de veintiocho años al igual que él, había sido su compañero, su amigo, su hermano desde los trece años cuando éste se había mudado desde Texas para vivir con su padre y su madrastra, después de que su madre falleciera.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, hombre? —cuestionó Jasper, observando de hito en hito a quien consideraba su hermano en todos los efectos.

Edward suspiró, ¿qué podía decir? Sólo la verdad, pero ni siquiera él sabía bien cuál era la verdad. ¡Tenía veintiocho años, por todos los cielos! Ya no era un chiquillo de dieciocho deseando encontrar su camino en una carretera, montado en una motocicleta, fumando yerba y acostándose con cuanta chica rubia y voluptuosa se encontrara.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que Alice te dijo? —atacó de nuevo el rubio, Edward asintió.

Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto desde que su hermana menor lo había sometido a una de sus más grandes lecciones de lo que debía hacer en la vida. Ella tenía veinticinco años, era una brillante decoradora de interiores, tenía un perfecto y pequeño bebé rubio y una casa con un enorme jardín, ¿por qué su hermano mayor, él, no podía sentar un poco cabeza?

—No tengo tiempo para eso, la empresa me necesita—. Jasper bufó.

—Podría entenderlo si—comentó con sorna—, de verdad estuvieras enfocado en la empresa, pero aparentemente, estás más interesado en mi estilo. ¿Acaso estás en alguna clase de crisis de preferencias?

Jasper intentaba imprimir un tono más ligero a la conversación con su amigo, lo conocía y sabía que presionarlo no serviría de nada, últimamente sentía a su cuñado disperso y desinteresado en todo, especialmente en la empresa.

—Lo siento, Jasper, sé que tú has trabajado mucho más que cualquiera en esto. —Pero no le había dado una respuesta, seguía evadiendo el tema.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Edward? De verdad—El cobrizo quería poco y podía menos contestar, la última vez que le habían hecho aquella pregunta todo había resultado un desastre, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de volver a aquella época.

—Me he sentido un tanto cansado en estos días, quizá necesito un descanso—suspiró finalmente, sin mentir y dándole algo con lo cual trabajar a Jasper.

El rubio sabía que en aquel punto ninguno de los dos podía permitirse unas vacaciones, la empresa los necesitaba a los dos ahí, pero en la actual condición de Edward serviría para muy poco, quizás unas vacaciones le harían bien, le despejarían la mente y podría volver a tomar las riendas de la compañía. Sí, con un Edward renovado y listo para trabajar, él, Alice y su pequeño Harry podrían pasar sus vacaciones en Disneyland, como le había prometido a su esposa.

— ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días? —Edward observó sorprendido a Jasper, no podía ni siquiera pensar en pedirle aquello a su amigo, él sabía que necesitaba tiempo con su familia, su hermana le cortaría las pelotas si se enterara que había dejado con todo el peso de la empresa a su amado esposo. —Yo me encargo de Alice—le aseguró su amigo, adivinando sus pensamientos. —Despeja tu mente y regresa listo para hacerte cargo de todo esto, Harry se merece un buen primer cumpleaños.

Edward sonrió al pensar en su pequeño sobrino, aquel niño inocente de mirada atolondrada y sonrisa curiosa que lo dejaba lleno de baba, sí, se lo debía a Jasper, haría lo que le aconsejaba y regresaría listo para despejar todas las dudas de su vida, quizás y hasta le propondría matrimonio a Tanya.

—Gracias, Jasper—con un medio abrazo de aquellos que los hombres suelen darse, Edward se despidió de su mejor amigo desde la adolescencia y salió volando de aquella oficina que parecía asfixiarlo día con día un poco más.

Se subió en su auto, lo encendió con un rugido por parte del motor y dándole una fuerte patada al acelerador salió disparado de aquel lugar.

* * *

_Espero les haya agradado este inicio, ¿comentarios? _


	2. Una noche más

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

*****Mis dulces niñas, muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: gery02, janalez, Elizabeth Everly y Alexa Swan de Cullen. Son maravillosas, y a todas las personitas que dieron fav y follow, son lo más maravilloso del mundo.*****

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Una noche más.**

Isabella suspiró profundamente mientras se estiraba en la pequeña cama. Apenas cabía en aquel lugar, pero para ella seguía siendo el más cómodo del mundo. No importaba cuántas veces su madre insistiera en cambiarla, que Rosalie sugiriera que la cubriría de chinches para que se deshiciera de ella, ni que Muxu, su perro, siguiera haciendo marcas con sus garritas a los lados. Isabella se había enorgullecido toda su vida—su corta vida—de ser una chica decidida, con carácter y principios, aunque su familia simplemente se refiriera a ella como "tonta testaruda".

Un pequeño beso por parte de su pequeña mascota y sonrió de nuevo, el cachorro sabía sus responsabilidades, y una de ellas era despertar a la perezosa de su dueña.

— ¿Estamos de buenas esta mañana, Muxu? —Un fuerte ladrido, no muy amigable, le confirmó a la chica de cabello revuelto que no era así.

Abriendo los ojos, se encontró con los negros del can, enfurruñados y acusadores. La chica no tardó en darse cuenta del por qué.

Colgando de su pequeña placa de metal había un enorme trozo de tela en el que decía, con la perfecta caligrafía de Rosalie: "Llama a tu madre". Isabella casi gruñe tanto como su mascota. Se levantó a trompicones de su cama, arregló lo mejor que pudo las mantas de diversos colores y colocó sobre la almohada un pequeño ramo de lavanda que tenía sobre su mesa de noche.

Se duchó rápidamente, se cambió por un conjunto sencillo de pantalón, tenis y un top, cubierto por un suéter enorme. El otoño se acercaba conforme agosto terminaba y ella, chica delgada por naturaleza, comenzaba a resentirlo.

Como buena dueña de sus mascotas que era, se aprestó a alimentarlas antes que preparar sus propios alimentos, eso lo había aprendido de sus padres, quienes no desayunaban nunca sin antes ella haber comido. No se podía decir que era lo mismo, pero ella igual lo aplicaba.

—Vamos, Muxu bonito, deja que mamá te quite esa cosa horrible del cuello—el perro se acercó dócilmente ante el tono salamero de su ama y permitió que le quitara el pedazo de tela, Isabella estaba tentada de quemarlo, pero sabía que su amiga haría uno nuevo tarde o temprano.

Una vez con su fiel amigo sin la bandera de guerra en su cuello, le colocó comida y agua en su cuenco, limpió el pequeño rincón en el que su manta y almohada se encontraban y lo cepilló delicada pero rápidamente.

Con el canino feliz y comiendo sin preocupaciones se dispuso a sacar a su pequeña tortuga (no tan pequeña en realidad) y cambiar el agua de su acuario, colocó al reptil en el terrario donde tomaba el poco sol que Forks le ofrecía y donde se desperezaba de sus eternas siestas, una vez aseada y alimentada la tortuga igualmente, preparó sus alimentos.

La chica, aunque hippie de una manera revolucionada, mantenía todo realmente ordenado y limpio en su diminuto apartamento, apenas podía creer que además de sus bebés y ella, de vez en cuando Rosalie y Emmett pudieran quedarse también en el lugar, eso gracias a su muy sofisticado sistema de organización espacial.

Terminó su desayuno repleto de dulce, detestaba los desayunos salados con huevos y tocino, ni siquiera le gustaba el tocino, desde los doce no probaba un solo alimento derivado del puerco y seguiría así por el resto de sus días.

—Adiós, bebés, mamá va a trabajar—le canturreó a su muy ocupado cachorro quien se ocupaba de juguetear con su pelota favorita y a su tortuga quien disfrutaba del sol matutino.

El lugar en el que vivía era un edificio pequeño con muchos escalones, bajó los tres pisos que la separaban del suelo y salió como un bólido por la puerta, respiro el aire frío y subió a su camioneta.

Aunque Isabella se encontraba muy orgullosa de su pequeño apartamento, no estaba tan loca como para tener ahí mismo su estudio, estaba tan segura como que amaba a su perro que éste destrozaría cada pintura hecha, no lo haría con mala intención, pero igual lo haría.

Tomó su celular de entre el enorme bolso en el que llevaba todas sus pinturas de aquella mañana, mandó un breve mensaje a su amiga sabiendo que haría reír a la rubia. "Camino a la tercera dimensión". Decía el mensaje, refiriéndose a que se aproximaba a la casa de su madre, era preferible hacerle una breve visita en lugar de llamarla por teléfono, lo sabía por la experiencia.

Llegó al pequeño suburbio lleno de casas un poco descuidadas y bastante pequeñas, no vivían en Beverly hills en absoluto, pero entre tantas casas medio desvaídas, la casa de un impecable tono amarillo de Renee Swan se erguía hermosa, con un jardín perfectamente cuidado y exudando limpieza por todos lados.

La chica detuvo su camioneta azul frente a la casa de su madre, suspiró al verla, seguramente Renee había pasado toda la mañana llamando al espíritu de su abuela para saber si ella se encontraba a su lado.

Sin poder aplazar más tiempo lo inevitable, salió de su destartalado vehículo, recorrió el camino hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta sin llamar, sería inútil.

Como lo había predicho, Renee se encontraba enfundada en su vestido blanco de vidente, había velas, inciensos y en medio de aquel ritual su madre concentrada y en posición de flor de loto.

—Mamá—la llamó quedamente, mientras apagaba las velas a su paso.

— ¿Isabella? —Su madre no abrió sus ojos, pero su rostro se iluminó y pudo jurar que hasta derramó una pequeña lágrima. —Hija mía, ¿desde qué plano me estás llamando, mi cielo?

Isabella suspiró con cansancio, su madre estaba cada día más loca.

—Mamá—volvió a llamarla, tocando ligeramente su hombro.

Cuando Renee Swan abrió los ojos y vio el rostro níveo de su hija, se sobresaltó enormemente. Isabella agradecía conocerla tan bien y haber sido precavida apagando las velas.

— ¡Atrás demonio del infierno! —Renee se levantó como si fuera una adolescente y no la mujer de casi cincuenta años que era— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija, demonio?!

— ¡Mamá, por favor! —la joven chica tomó el agua que se encontraba en un vaso cercano y lo arrojó al rostro de su madre, con la sorpresa del agua sobre ella y viendo que no era un demonio con la forma de su hija, si no su pequeña Isabella en realidad, saltó a sus brazos.

— ¡Bebé! ¡Estás aquí! — la chica rodó los ojos, todos los meses era lo mismo, se deshizo gentilmente del abrazo de su madre y permitió que la observara.

—Mamá, ya te he dicho que no llames a Rosalie, sabes perfectamente que trabajo por las noches en el bar. —Se dirigió a la siempre pulcra cocina de su madre, mientras llevaba unos cuantos de los artefactos que ésta utilizaba para invocar al más allá.

—Nunca sé con exactitud cuándo trabajas ahí y me preocupas, mi cielo—la joven no pudo más que asentir. A su extraña y excéntrica manera, Renee era la madre más cariñosa y atenta del mundo, que estuviera un poco tocada de la cabeza, era otro asunto.

—Puedes llamarme a mí, no hay necesidad de que le llames a Rose preguntándole si ya han arreglado mi funeral. —La madre con un puchero de arrepentimiento derritió la furia de su hija, no podía culpar a su madre, después de la muerte de Charlie su mundo se había ido abajo, un día Charlie simplemente no había contestado su teléfono y horas después les daban la notificación de su fallecimiento. —Hoy trabajaré de nuevo, así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Estás teniendo problemas de dinero, cariño? —El tono dulce y tranquilo de Renee, aquel que escuchaba pocas veces su hija desde el fallecimiento de Charlie Swan, apareció. Los ojos verdes de su madre la veían preocupada y dispuesta a solucionar sus problemas.

Isabella tenía la certeza de que con una palabra su madre extendería un cheque hacia ella y la liberaría de sus cargas financieras. Pero ya era una adulta, quizá no había hecho todo lo que habría querido hacer con su vida—ir a la universidad, vivir en una gran ciudad—pero no se arrepentía tampoco de sus decisiones, estaba contenta con poder pintar, estar con sus amigos, sus mascotas y su madre.

—Ha sido un mes difícil, pero nada de qué preocuparse, mamá. —Renee observó a su hija sin creerle ni media palabra, era tan buena y sincera como su padre, lo que la señora Swan agradecía con el alma.

—Puedo hacerte un pequeño préstamo—Isabella estaba a punto de rechazarlo, pero Renee la detuvo—Sería muy pequeño y aceptaré cada centavo de interés.

Isabella sonrió pero negó, así era su madre, queriendo salirse con la suya siempre, y lo había hecho durante toda su vida, excepto con su hija.

—Estaré bien, Rose accedió a dejarme cantar sola esta semana y podré completar lo del alquiler de mi estudio.

La joven Swan no se engañaba, Rosalie había hecho de las suyas para que Sam, su jefe en el pequeño bar de Port Angeles donde cantaban en ocasiones, los dejara presentarse en más ocasiones aquel mes, y dejó que Isabella cantara más canciones también, pues el dinero se lo repartían en función de las canciones que cada uno interpretaba.

—Sabes que ese dinero es más tuyo que mío, mi vida—Renee acarició tiernamente el cabello de su hija, mientras veía cómo cocinaba, la señora Swan apenas podía creer que su hija fuera semejante cocinera, siendo ella y su esposo un desastre en la cocina como eran.

—Ese dinero era de Charlie y tuyo, mamá—Renee chasqueó su lengua mientras veía a la testaruda de su hija con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese dinero lo guardamos tu padre y yo para tu universidad, para que cumplieras tus sueños, hija—Isabella sonrió ante la aparentemente enojada Renee.

Ella conocía a la perfección cuáles habían sido los planes de su padre, todo el dinero que ahora estaba en posesión de Renee lo habían guardado para la universidad de Isabella, ella se iría a donde ella quisiera mientras sus padres se quedaran en el pueblo, vivirían holgadamente con el sueldo de policía de Charlie y de maestra de Renee, mas ninguno contó con el intempestivo fallecimiento de él.

Ni Isabella había ido a la universidad, ni su madre había podido mantener su puesto como maestra, ni él había vivido los otros treinta años que había tenido planeado, no, nada de eso había sucedido.

—Las cosas son diferentes y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—Isabella terminó el asuntó con una sonrisa tajante, le sirvió su desayuno a su madre, besó su frente y salió de la casa. —Te amo, mamá.

Renee dejó escapar una furtiva lágrima mientras escuchaba a su hija irse, sin embargo, ahogó sus penas en aquel mundo mágico que había creado para sí misma y disfrutó del desayuno que tan afanosamente le había preparado.

Isabella arrancó su camioneta sin detenerse a pensar en su madre ni un minuto más, no era de ese tipo de chicas que se dejaban agobiar por sus problemas, era más simple y práctica, su madre podría estar mal de la cabeza, pero la prefería así mil veces a completamente destrozada, como sabía que estaría si viviera en la realidad, esa realidad donde Charlie Swan no existía ya.

Condujo todo el camino hasta su estudio, una hora exactamente de Forks a Port Angeles, cantando a todo pulmón su canción favorita de Olivia Newton-John. Desafinó todo lo que quiso y dio alaridos que salían libres por las ventanas de su camioneta, Emmett la estrangularía si la escuchara cantar así, por eso se cuidaba muy bien de sólo hacerlo cuando se encontraba sola.

Su estudio era pequeño, se encontraba a las afueras de Port Angeles, rodeado de árboles enormes y muy cerca de la cafetería y el bar donde trabajaba. Era pequeño, acogedor y estaba rodeado de las pinturas que ella había hecho desde su infancia, algunos cuadros comprados como capricho personal, y pinturas de su padre, quien nunca ocultó su amor por la pintura y la cual le heredó a su hija.

Ahí era ella misma, sólo Isabella, ecléctica, inusual, rebelde, espiritual, dulce, tierna, todo lo que ella era estaba escondido en aquel santuario en el que ni siquiera su madre había sido capaz de entrar, sólo ella y el recuerdo de Charlie cabían en el estudio de diminutas proporciones.

Pintó por horas, tuvo que descansar unos minutos con una tazo de chocolate caliente pues su mano comenzaba a acalambrarse. Desde hacía días su mente la acosaba con la imagen de un prado verde, rosa y purpura, con olor tierra mojada y suavidad como de nube. Ahora, semanas después, por fin tenía la imagen concreta y necesitaba expulsarla de su ser antes de tener que ir a cantar como loca al bar.

La pintura estaba a medio terminar, eran casi las seis de la tarde y debía regresar con sus mascotas antes de que su turno comenzara, aún debía ensayar medianamente las canciones con los chicos y ayudar a Rosalie a limpiar.

Decepcionada, pero segura de que no podría terminar la pintura sin convertirla en un desastre, salió rumbo a Forks de nuevo.

Corrió en su destartalada camioneta azul, alimentó a sus compañeros que le hicieron fiesta al llegar a su apartamento, llamó a su madre recordándole que trabajaría por la noche y no necesitaba molestar a los espíritus de nuevo.

Se cambió su sencillo conjunto por una camiseta desagarrada de color azul profundo, unos pantalones negros ajustados, unos tenis negros igualmente y una chaqueta de imitación piel—jamás podría utilizar piel real— se maquilló sólo lo justo para que Rosalie no la despellejara y alborotó su cabellera caoba, lista para la acción de aquella noche.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? El segundo capítulo y esperemos no tarde tanto el tercero. Besos. _


	3. Una canción

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

*****Mis hermosas, espero que realmente les agrade la historia, estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinan y cómo creen que vayan a estar las cosas ahora.**

**Alexa Cullen de Swan, soledadcullen y jupy, mil gracias por sus comentarios hermosas, son lo mejor del mundo. A las maravillosas niñas que dan follow y favorite, mil gracias igualmente, las amo.**

**Miles de besos, An-*****

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Una canción.**

Cuando Edward le pidió a su buena amiga y secretaria personal, Angela, que le consiguiera un lugar apartado y tranquilo en el cual pudiera descansar y despejar su mente, nunca se imaginó que lo mandaría a semejante lugar.

Era una ciudad minúscula, su destino real era un pequeño pueblo a una hora de ahí, llamado Forks, de donde era la muchacha.

—Si no fueras más inteligente que yo realmente consideraría despedirte, Angie—habló por teléfono, una vez estuvo instalado en el pequeño hotel.

Todo en aquel lugar era minúsculo, las calles, los locales, las habitaciones. Nada ni medianamente cerca de compararse con Nueva York, la ciudad donde vivía. Sin embargo, Edward encontraba una increíble sensación de apacibilidad y seguridad en ese lugar que no podía definir.

—_Oh, vamos, Edward, estoy segura de que es el lugar indicado para que descanses, nunca pasa nada en Forks_—sonrió la chica, quien tecleaba en su computadora mientras arreglaba las citas del día en su agenda y hablaba con su jefe, todo al mismo tiempo—_Date una vuelta por la bella Italia, hacen una pasta de muerte y si quieres un poco de distracción por la noche, el bar New moon está a unas cuantas calles de ahí, cantan en vivo y dan unos mojitos bastante decentes, incluso para ti. _

Muy a su pesar, Edward rió, la chica era tan buena en su trabajo, estaba casi seguro de que parte de sus vacaciones eran debido a que Jasper bien podía arreglárselas solo por unos días, siempre y cuando Angela estuviera a su lado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Aseguró el cobrizo, mientras terminaba la llamada con su secretaria y hacia la fastidiosa tarea de llamar a su madre y a su hermana, quienes seguramente estarían por llamar a la guardia costera en esos momentos.

— _¿Edward?_ —Contestó su madre al primer tono. —_Cariño, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no contestabas tu teléfono? Tu padre irá por ti a donde quiera que estés._ —Edward suspiró con paciencia, tratando de recordar que aquella mujer era su madre y que, a pesar de tener casi treinta años, ella siempre lo vería como su bebé, le gustase o no.

—Estoy bien, mamá, tal vez Jasper no te lo dijo pero me tomaré unos días para descansar, iré a tu casa en cuanto regrese. —El joven Cullen se cuidó muy bien de evitar decir el por qué, cuánto tiempo estaría fuera y dónde, no tenía ni la menor duda de que sabiendo esto su madre iría corriendo por él.

—_Muy bien, jovencito, pero quiero que te alimentes bien, duermas ocho horas y me llames por lo menos una vez al día_—Edward accedió rápidamente, sin medir las consecuencias de esto. —_Y por favor llama a Tanya, está preocupada por ti, cielo._

Cuando el joven Cullen había tomado el avión aquella mañana, no había pensado ni en sus padres, ni en la histérica de su hermana, mucho menos en Tanya, sólo pensaba que necesitaba una buena gorra para Jasper.

—Te llamo, mamá—terminó la llamada, lo menos que quería era comenzar a darle vueltas al asunto de su "novia" antes de llamar a su hermana.

Hizo la temida llamada, y para su sorpresa, Alice se comportó comprensiva, incluso entusiasmada con su viaje, lo cual tampoco lo tranquilizó del todo.

—_Jasper me aseguró que cuando regreses piensas proponértele a Tanya_—Y ahí estaba, no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Era normal que Jasper hubiera pensado algo así, pero ni en sus sueños más locos Edward se casaría con alguien como Tanya.

— ¿Cómo está Jason? —Cuestionó Edward, desviando el tema y la atención de su hermana hábilmente, quien no tardó en hablar detalladamente de cuántas veces había lanzado la comida de su plato aquel día. Se sentía un poco culpable por utilizar a su pequeño sobrino como escudo contra Alice, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—_Espero que regreses pronto, estoy segura de que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante_—Edward concordó con ella, aunque los pensamientos de ambos hermanos estuvieran diametralmente opuestos en aquel momento. Se dijeron palabras de cariño veladas con sendos "tonto" y "enana" y cortaron la llamada.

Edward se dispuso a descansar del jet-lag, después de unas horas de sueño reparador, se duchó, cambió la formal ropa ejecutiva que utilizaba de por vida por unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una a cuadros encima, unas botas comunes y una gorra. Se veía al espejo y casi podía ver al hombre de treinta años que era. Jasper por su parte mantenía la juventud gracias a su pequeño niño y a su loca esposa, sin embargo él no tenía aquello y cada día podía ver cómo las canas se disponían a aparecer en su cabello bronce.

Las calles de Port Angeles eran tranquilas, unos cuantos jóvenes iban y venían dispuestos a pasar una noche de viernes lo más alocada que podían, aunque Edward les auguraba un regreso a su casa máximo a las doce de la noche.

Siguiendo las recomendaciones de su querida amiga y secretaria, entró a la bella Italia, donde pidió una mesa apartada y esperó su pasta Alfredo con una copa de vino muy cara que desentonaba con su atuendo casual y la gorra hacia atrás que cubría su cabello.

—Quiero que intentemos un tono más abajo, creo que Bella está por resfriarse— gritó Emmett, desde el fondo del bar desde donde dirigía la prueba de sonido.

Emmett McCarthy, el novio de Rosalie quien observaba divertida cómo su amiga echaba chispas por los ojos con el comentario de éste.

—Un tono más abajo y te juro que estaré por cantar una Opera, Emm—bufó Carter Hale, mejor amigo de Emmett, primo de Rosalie y prácticamente el hermano de Isabella.

—No hay nada malo con mi voz, Emmett, quizás tu edad ya no te permite escuchar bien—Emmett soltó una carcajada seca ante el comentario. Para ninguno de los presentes era secreto que al joven realmente le molestaba ser el mayor de aquel grupo, tener veintiocho años en un grupo donde nadie pasaba de los veinticinco, siendo Carter el segundo más grande con veinticuatro, era una mierda.

—Muy bien, niñita, ahora mueve tu trasero y repite la nota si tan segura estás de que no hay nada malo con tu voz—Isabella rió fuertemente, para nadie tampoco era novedad que el ser la menor de todos, con sólo veinte años, no le molestaba en absoluto a la chica. Era por mucho más madura que Emmett, sólo un poco más que Rosalie, aunque no tanto como Carter, quien era la voz de la razón en aquel cuarteto de chiflados.

—Muy bien, muchachos, es hora de abrir—anunció Sam, entrando e imponiéndose con sus casi dos metros de estatura.

Era sólo un poco más alto que Emmett, no tan fornido como éste, pero su barba y los treinta y cinco años ostentaba le daban un poder que ni siquiera Rosalie, la más audaz de todos, podía negar.

Abrieron el pequeño club "New moon" y en pocos minutos los chicos anhelantes de un poco de alcohol, buena vibra, energía y música empezaron a llenar el lugar. Conforme las presentaciones se alargaban y las canciones mejoraban, los chicos iban ganando reconocimiento.

Emmett había pasado la mitad de su vida entre la batería, el bajo y su guitarra, pero nunca había aspirado a convertirse en un gran cantante, mucho menos los demás. Carter por su parte, con su atractivo bronceado natural, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos miel tenía el encanto innato para atraer a cualquier chica; sin embargo, él vivía eternamente enamorado de Rita Hayworth y su cámara fotográfica, por lo cual, estaba en aquel lugar más por ayudar a sus amigos y a su prima que por obtener una carrera musical. Finalmente Rosalie e Isabella habían encontrado un buen empleo que les remuneraba lo suficiente para pagar sus deudas, pasar un rato ameno y tener una excusa para llegar tarde a su segundo empleo, en el desayunador que estaba justo cruzando la calle, propiedad de Emily Uley, quien era convenientemente la esposa de Sam.

En el pequeño e improvisado camerino que compartían, los chicos se refrescaban, Rosalie trataba inútilmente de remarcar el maquillaje de Isabella y esperaban a que la gente dejara de entrar para comenzar con el show.

—Demonios, Rosalie, ya te he dicho que esa basura me lastima los ojos—Rosalie bufaba y continuaba forcejeando con la menuda chica.

—Es sólo un maldito delineador de ojos, Isabella Marie, no te va a dejar tuerta un poco de color en esas pestañas—los dos hombres reían viendo cómo finalmente Rosalie se rendía mientras refunfuñaba algo parecido a "maldita testaruda".

—En cinco, chicos— llamó Emily, con su voz suave y dulce.

Como todas las noches, los chicos se juntaron en un círculo, unieron sus frentes y entrelazaron sus dedos, desearon que cualquiera desafinara y terminaron chocando sus manos.

Edward disfrutaba de una cerveza bastante fría recargado en la barra, se sentía joven como nunca, ni siquiera en sus años en la universidad había podido disfrutar de cosas como aquellas, una noche de relajación, bebida y amigos.

El lugar era bastante bueno, pronto comenzaría una banda que parecía un tanto reconocida ahí y la energía en general parecía estar zumbando por doquier, sin duda Angela había estado en lo correcto, debía recordar darle un buen regalo para navidad.

— ¡Qué tal, Port Angeles! — gritó por el micrófono un joven delgado, alto, de tez bronceada y cabello ridículo en opinión de Edward, mas varias de las chicas de ahí comenzaron a chillar al verlo sonreír. —Queremos darles las gracias por continuar acompañándonos y ayudando a que no seamos unos vagabundos. Esperamos que tengan una muy buena noche. ¡A darle!

La luz que lo iluminaba se apagó y en su lugar cuatro focos rosas se encendieron, mostrando al chico flaco, a otro enorme y a dos chicas.

La guitarra eléctrica comenzó a sonar mientras la luz rosa que enfocaba a Isabella se volvía blanca y ella cantaba la primera estrofa de "Game of love".

Rosalie continuó la letra, elevando la nota con precisión y avivando aún más los ánimos del lugar.

Las voces de ambas chicas se sincronizaron y comenzaron a bailar la pequeña y sencilla coreografía que tenían planeada. Los chicos eran un mero adorno en aquella canción, pero acompañaban la coreografía de las chicas hábilmente. Carter a un lado de Rosalie y Emmett al lado de Bella, los cuatro aparentando un coqueteo más que obvio.

Edward no podía ignorar la animación de los jóvenes del lugar, uno y otro lo empujaban en su bailoteo, pero él poco lo notaba, estaba cautivado por la pequeña chica de cabello caoba y despeinado que bailaba junto al gigantón.

Nunca había visto a una chica igual, la lozanía de su juventud era más que patente, Edward no podía sentirse más envejecido que en aquel momento, se sintió incluso ridículo al estar aparentando ser un joven más que sale de juerga el fin de semana. Veía a la chica moverse con ligereza, casi flotando, mientras cantaba con fuerza; no tenía la voz más maravillosa del mundo, pero lo hacía con alegría y honestidad, invitaba a la audiencia a cantar con ella e improvisaba con las notas, dándole un toque propio a las canciones.

Cantaron de todo, desde canciones románticas, un poco de rock ligero, una que otra ochentera y hasta las más populares de Bitney Spears, dándole un colorido y variedad a su show que pocas veces Edward había visto, no es como si hubiera salido a muchos bares como aquel en realidad, pero era notorio que el cuarteto era popular.

Las chicas bailaban sencillas coreografías en la mayoría de las canciones, en otras tomaban unos bancos altos donde se sentaban y bajan el ritmo un poco, para después volver a animar a todo mundo, variando en todo momento sus lugares, pero manteniendo las parejas que estaban formadas.

Edward permaneció con su vista fija en la chica toda la noche, la habían presentado con el nombre de "Mar", ella había sonreído y saludado delicadamente, tímida, pero pudo observar cómo saludaba más afablemente a uno que otro chico o chica que la llamaba, al parecer conocidos; saludaba a otros que parecía no conocer pero con los que interactuaba igualmente, hacía caras graciosas, despeinaba su cabello más si era posible y mantenía el coqueteo con el gigante que no se despegaba de su lado.

Isabella se sentía entusiasmada, aquella noche, pocas de las que quedaban antes de que comenzaran las clases—por lo que se había enterado por medio de Lucy, una chica que visitaba el bar con regularidad acompañada de sus amigas, y con la que había hablado unos segundos desde el escenario—, estaba más lleno el lugar que de costumbre. La energía estaba por reventar el lugar, la pantomima que montaban siempre de "parejas" estaba más desenvuelta que nunca y la elección de canciones estaba resultando mejor que nunca.

Bromearon entre ellos como siempre lo hacían, las admiradoras declaradas de Carter gritaban a todo lo que daban mientras él hacía sus solos, provocando las risas de los tres amigos. Emmett besaba la frente o la mejilla de Isabella en frente de todos, mientras pellizcaba el trasero de su novia sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Carter intentaba por todos los medios que Isabella resbalara en alguna de sus vueltas o pasos, pero ella sorteaba las tretas del moreno siempre.

La chica se sentía tan resplandeciente esa noche, no podía definir lo que era, algo la rodeaba, como si un efluvio de energía la estuviera electrizando en ese momento, si Renee estuviera a su lado seguramente le diría que eran chacras entrando en su órbita sensorial.

El grupo se colocó nuevamente en los bancos mientras se preparaban para terminar su presentación, las luces se volvieron de un azul pálido y enfocaron ligeramente a Isabella mientras las primeras notas de "Chasing pavements" comenzaban.

Isabella sintió más que nunca cada frase de la canción, la emoción se anidó en su pecho y una furtiva lágrima salía de la comisura de sus ojos. En cuanto terminó la canción, su mirada se conectó por unos ínfimos segundos con unos ojos verdes que parecían querer absorberla por completo, justo en ese momento la luz azul se apagó, dejando todo en tinieblas y haciendo estallar los aplausos atronadores de todas las personas ahí.

Sin embargo no fueron los aplausos los que dejaron aturdida a Isabella, sino la certeza de que esa energía magnética y electrizante que la había iluminado esa noche, provenía de unos ojos verdes.

* * *

_¿Qué dicen? ¿Continuamos? Cualquier duda en mp o mi twitter, el cual está en mi perfil. _


	4. Quiero conocerte

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

*****Mis amores, ¿qué les parece la historia? Sé que vamos lento (la escuela no ayuda) pero quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son la más grande gratificación del mundo, sólo por esos comentarios continuo actualizando cada historia.**

**No tendremos capítulo quizás hasta dentro de dos semanas (o quizá sí, todo puede pasar) pero espero que les agrade y me dejen mucho comentarios hermosos.**

**Las amo por siempre. An-*****

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Quiero conocerte.**

Edward resoplaba frente al hombre de casi dos metros que mantenía su gesto imperturbable.

—Cantó aquí anoche, no puede decirme que no la conoce—el cobrizo estaba por reventar, necesitaba encontrar a la chica.

Había aguardado hasta las cinco de la mañana, cuando el bar cerró, a que ella saliera, pero no lo había hecho, se había esfumado y no tenía ni idea de dónde buscarla.

—Mire, amigo—Sam se consideraba un hombre paciente, su esposa y las siete hermanas de ésta lo habían entrenado para ello, sin embargo, aquel tipo lo estaba sacando de quicio, tan sólo había que verlo—Ya le dije que no puedo decirle nada, es contra la política del lugar.

En realidad no había tal política, pero aquellos chicos—no tan chicos pues Emmett era tan sólo unos años menor que él—eran como sus hermanos menores, sobre todo Isabella, quien apenas tenía veinte años, en unas semanas cumpliría veintiuno, pero seguía siendo sólo una chica y aquel tipo no podía traer nada bueno consigo. Cuando había propuesto a las empleadas de su esposa que cantaran en su bar, le había prometido a Emily que las protegería y por su honor que lo haría.

—Escuche, no soy un psicópata—prácticamente rugió Edward, quería degollar al tipo, sabía que él la conocía, sabía dónde podría encontrarla y se negaba a decírselo.

Sí, Sam podía notar que no era un psicópata, peor aún, el dinero y la pedantería se olía a kilómetros, él era la antítesis de todo lo que Bella y su mundo eran, incluyéndolos a él y a Emily.

—Disculpe, no puedo ayudarlo—Sin esperar ni una respuesta más, Sam entró a su local y cerró la puerta en las narices de Edward, dejándolo frustrado y a punto de explotar.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Edward no había encontrado ni una sola puerta cerrada en toda su vida, literalmente, cuando él o su familia estaban en algún lugar, ya fuera por su dinero, por sus influencias o por su belleza física, el mundo literalmente se abría ante ellos.

Ahora, en aquella minúscula ciudad y con una sencillez tajante, un hombre que portaba naturalmente las camisas de cuadros y botas de montaña—no como él—le negaba lo que quería. No podía decir que la situación le agradara, no había podido siquiera dormir por estar pensando en la muchachita, pero era sin duda una novedad.

Sin muchos ánimos de seguir peleando y sin saber dónde más poder buscarla, se dirigió al pequeño comedor que estaba justo cruzando la calle, el lugar parecía traído desde los mismísimos años treinta y despedía un olor a miel y mantequilla que le recordó a su infancia.

El lugar era pequeño—cosa que ya no le sorprendía—pero estaba limpio, relajado y realmente olía delicioso.

Se retiró a una de las mesas más apartadas, tomó uno de los menús que estaban ahí y esperó a que una camarera llegara para tomarle su orden.

—No puedo creerlo, ya es tan tarde, Emily nos va a arrancar las pestañas una por una—bufó Rosalie, mientras se colocaba su zapato y salía a trompicones de la camioneta de Isabella. Ella a su vez anudaba su tenis rojo y acomodaba su falda.

Bella quiso replicar que Emily no mataría ni a una mosca, pero era la tercera vez que llegaban tarde esa semana y su dulce jefa no era de las que les gustara esperar, estaba por comenzar la hora pico y seguramente los clientes se quejarían.

— ¡Mueve tu flojo trasero ya, Isabella Marie! —le gritó Rosalie desde la puerta trasera por donde entraba el personal, tan abstraída se había quedado en sus pensamientos, que no había bajado aún de la camioneta.

Como lo había esperado, ya había clientes, no muchos pero poco faltaría para que el lugar comenzara a llenarse.

Emily estaba detrás de la caja registradora, le dirigió una mirada a Isabella cargada de amenazas, quizás no de muerte, pero sí pediría explicaciones cuando el turno terminara.

La chica Swan se aproximó a la mesa donde Amber y su pequeña de cinco años, Jenny, comían ya su desayuno, les sirvió más jugo y le ofreció un café capuchino a Amber como retribución por no haber sido atendida como se debía.

La mañana pasó rápida una vez el verdadero movimiento comenzó, cuando menos lo esperaban la tarde caía y los comensales se hacían cada vez menos. Port Angeles era un poco más grande que Forks, pero tampoco demasiado, por lo que era fácil llegar a conocer a la gente de los al rededores, sobre todo a aquellos que viajaban de Forks hacia la ciudad por sus trabajos, como sucedía con frecuencia.

Después de cerrar el lugar, limpiar y quedarse un tiempo extra para compensar el tiempo perdido por llegar tarde, Bella se disponía a irse cuando la santa Emily inquisición se colocó justo frente a ella para sacarle toda la información o sacarle las tripas.

— ¿Y bien? —Rosalie se encontraba a un lado de Emily y por su actitud Bella sabía que algo le había adelantado, casi podía escuchar cómo la chica gritaba en su interior, la muy perra.

—Lo siento mucho, Em, Rosa—hizo énfasis en aquel sobrenombre que su amiga detestaba—, se quedó a dormir y se nos hizo tarde, no se repetirá…este mes.

Emily escrutó el rostro de su joven empleada, achicó sus ojos oscuros y sonrió de manera macabra, sabiendo que la chiquilla no resistiría mucho.

— ¡Conoció a un chico! — Gritó Rosalie, Emily chilló como la adolescente que no era y abrazó a Bella mientras seguía chillando en su oído.

— ¡Eso es fantástico, Bella! —la joven señora Uley casi podía ver la boda de su hermanita pequeña.

—Emi, no le creas nada a Rosa, ni siquiera pude hablar con él, sólo nos observamos por un momento. — ¿Para qué volver a explicar la sensación de esa mirada verde sobre la de ella? ¿Para qué volver a hacer un espectáculo de ello? Con Rosalie y su madre ya había tenido suficiente.

—Renee ha declarado que el chico ha revolucionado su mantra— su mofó Rosalie, Emily miró con piedad a su amiga y empleada. Sólo había visto y hablado con Renee en dos ocasiones, y en las dos tuvo la completa certeza de que tener a una madre como ella era toda una proeza.

Bella se guardó su comentario soez hacia su amiga, si no fuera la única que le quedara seguramente… no, Rosalie podía ser una malvada bruja, pero nada en el mundo la haría cambiarla.

—Entonces debe ser importante si ha hecho que tu madre apele a tus chacras y hayas llegado tarde a trabajar—sentenció Emily, dándole un beso en la frente y dejándola marcharse. —Que no se repita.

Isabella asintió y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar mientras su mejor amiga se reía a sus anchas.

—No tenías que decirle a Emily sobre el chico. —Rosalie se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Si es un fuereño y le interesaste tanto como él a ti, seguramente irá a ver a Sam—Isabella asintió, sabiendo que sería lo más lógico—, ambas sabemos que Sam lo mandará a la mierda y a él no le quedará más remedio que ir a consolarse con un plato enorme de los panqueques de Eme.

Isabella rió negando por la lógica de su amiga, encendió su camioneta y comenzó su camino de regreso a Forks. Tenía que darle crédito a Rose, más de una vez Emily les había contado como alguna chica o algún chico había ido a ahogar sus penas con comida grasienta después de que Sam les hubiera dicho, tajantemente, que no podía dar ningún tipo de información de los chicos que cantaban ahí.

—Dudo mucho que haya sido el caso, además—concluyó Bella—, si es un fuereño debe estar huyendo de la muerte lenta que es quedarse en un pueblo así, sólo los nacidos en Forks soportan un ritmo como el nuestro.

Rosalie rodó los ojos ante el comentario de puro orgullo de la chica, Isabella amaba Forks tanto como Charlie lo había hecho en vida, Rosalie había nacido en Seattle, sin embargo había aprendido a amar aquel pueblucho abandonado del mundo, en parte porque ahí había encontrado la paz, en parte porque ahí había conocido a Emmett.

Era algo que ninguna de las dos chicas podía definir, algo en los bosques, en las nubes cuando la lluvia se aproximaba, en el tímido y escaso sol, con el aire frío y místico o la combinación de todos estos, era algo único en Forks, casi mágico, mitológico que te hacia amar el lugar, y una vez que amabas aquel lugar, éste en retribución te lo daba todo, seguridad, comodidad, paz…amor, Renee y Rosalie eran testigos de ello, Forks les había dado al gran amor de sus vidas.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos—suspiró Rosalie, mientras soltaba su rubia cabellera y se acomodaba en la camioneta de Bella.

La chica, entre divertida y molesta con su amiga, le enseñó el dedo medio, no como ofensa, simplemente como signo de que le importaba un bledo su sarcasmo y lo que pensaba.

Edward observó la pequeña cabaña que había alquilado para su estancia en el lugar, Forks era muchísimo más pequeño que Port Angeles, si era posible, pero el cobrizo no había querido pasar un minuto más en el lugar. Aún sentía la bilis en su boca por la semejante mañana que había pasado, la mirada de puro desprecio del hombre del bar aún lo taladraba y para colmo, ni siquiera había podido desayunar pues la cafetería de pacotilla no tenía camareras que lo atendieran. Había salido airoso del lugar y se había subido a su auto alquilado, un cómodo pero moderno Volvo, no era como el Vanquish de nueva generación que conducía en Nueva York, pero era bastante bueno.

La cabaña era grande, aunque no tanto como los árboles que lo rodeaban, parecía recién remodelada y bastante decente. El interior era cómodo, acogedor y estaba bastante limpio, a pesar de que, por lo que le decían las personas del lugar, casi nadie alquilaba la cabaña, quienes vivían ahí no lo necesitaban por obvias razones y los pocos turistas que se veían en la necesidad de pasar por Forks, se conformaban con el hotel del pueblo.

Edward se resignó a comer un simple emparedado y una taza de café caliente, ¿qué clase de cafetería no tenía camareras a las diez de la mañana? El cobrizo comenzaba a cuestionarse si aquellas "vacaciones" habían sido lo correcto.

El joven, después de una reparadora ducha, se disponía a salir y recorrer el lugar, a pesar de la incesante lluvia que reinaba en el lugar, mas sus planes se vieron abajo pues su teléfono no paraba de sonar.

—Hola, Jasper—contestó con cansancio, después de diez minutos de escuchar el estruendoso sonido del aparato.

—_Lo siento de verdad, Edward_—fue lo único que dijo su mejor amigo antes de que Alice comenzara con su cháchara incesante sobre que debía regresar, que sus padres, al igual que Tanya, ella, Jasper y Jason así lo requerían.

—_Se lo debes a la familia, Edward_—repetía y repetía su hermana, con cual terminó por quebrantar la paciencia monumental que el joven tenía con su hermana menor.

—Suficiente, Alice—el tono hosco del joven Cullen detuvo la siguiente frase de su hermana, que, pasmada al otro lado de la línea, lo escuchaba como jamás lo había hecho—No le debo nada a la familia, ¿por qué no vas a jugar a la casita en tu cuento de hadas y dejas de fastidiarme?

Con la ira reconcentrada, los músculos agarrotados y sintiendo bullir su interior, Edward lanzó el teléfono hasta el otro lado de la sala y lo observó caer destrozado en varios pedazos.

Quería gritar, necesitaba desahogarse, la tarde tranquila que planeaba pasar en aquel aburrido pueblo olvidado del mundo se había convertido en una porquería. Salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, se subió al auto de alquiler y condujo como un loco.

Se sentía terrible, ¿desde cuándo era así con su familia? ¿Desde cuándo no soportaba ni a su madre ni a su hermana? ¿Desde cuándo su empresa era un fastidio? ¿Desde cuándo las expectativas de Jasper y de su padre se habían vuelto una carga? ¿Desde cuándo no podía soportar siquiera escuchar el nombre de Tanya?

Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una mala novela de desencanto, se encontraba ahí, en un pueblo más solitario que él mismo y se sentía justamente como en casa.

Sin saber cómo, llegó de nuevo al bar donde había visto a aquella niña cantar. Esa muchachita que le había recordado cómo era ser joven, despreocupado y alegre, sólo cantando y bailoteando por el lugar. Lo peor de todo es que Edward no tenía siquiera treinta años, pero se sentía como una viejo de ochenta listo para recluirse en un asilo.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, la música sonaba de manera amena pero no tan estruendosa como la noche anterior, el ambiente se respiraba cómodo y cálido—hacía un frío del demonio y él apenas se había dado cuenta—así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se decidió entrar.

* * *

_Espero hayan leído la nota arriba, si no lo hicieron, háganlo por favor, besos. _


	5. Hola

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**_

*****Hola, amores de mi vida, ¿cómo están? La demora de este capítulo es exclusivamente responsabilidad mía, mi facultad consume todo mi tiempo y aunque quiero muchísimo continuar y no prolongarlo mucho a veces me es imposible siquiera estar frente a la computadora sin quedarme dormida o sin tener algo que leer para mis clases. **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, la historia y mis escritos; mi única paga en este lugar son sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Ustedes me alientan a continuar siempre. **

**Las amo, como siempre. An-*****

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Hola.**

Isabella suspiró, limpiando la ligera capa de sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y manchándola levemente de color. Una bella y amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras observaba el cuadro terminado frente a ella.

El prado se veía bellísimo, justo como lo había soñado, un pequeño edén que sería sólo para ella.

—Apuesto que este te hubiera gustado, pa'— susurró para ella misma, sabiendo que a su amoroso padre cualquiera de sus cuadros le fascinarían.

Como era su costumbre, se levantó, se retiró la enorme camisa que utilizaba para pintar y se colocó uno de sus suéteres favoritos, de un color gris claro que le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Aquella tarde había sido un poco más fría de lo habitual, por lo cual antes de salir de su apartamento, después de terminar su turno en la cafetería, se colocó sus botas favoritas, un abrigo extra y su bufanda de colores azules.

Salió disparada hacia el bar, no iría a cantar aquella noche—nunca lo hacía después de terminar un cuadro—pero iría a ayudar y a convivir con sus amigos, no les hablaría de su pintura, pero ellos sabrían que la había terminado por fin y se alegrarían por ella.

Llegó al lugar justo cuando comenzaban a abrir, no había casi gente y todo se encontraba en calma, sus amigos la saludaron alegremente y al instante notaron que ella no estaría disponible aquella noche, por lo cual modificaron rápidamente su repertorio de canciones.

—Bella, pasas la mitad de tu día encerrada en aquel cuarto diminuto—comenzó Rosalie, mientas se acomodaba en el banco en medio del escenario y se preparaba para la prueba de sonido—. ¿Cuándo demonios veremos todas las pinturas que has hecho? Este mes han sido por lo menos unas tres, y el mes pasado unas cinco.

—Rose tiene un punto—atajó Carter, llegando y abrazándola por los hombros—Deberías hacer tu propia exposición, mostrarle al mundo lo que haces, bella Bell.

Isabella sonrió ligeramente y bajó su rostro mientras se aferraba al brazo delgado pero fornido de Carter. Ella conocía a sus amigos y los había escuchado decir cosas como aquellas todo el tiempo, sin embargo, ella sabía cuáles eran sus límites. No era una profesional, sólo amaba pintar. Había vendido uno o dos cuadros a algunos conocidos de Renee en Forks, pero sabía que había sido más porque la conocían de toda la vida que porque fueran verdaderas obras de arte o ellos supieran de eso.

—Muy bien, es hora de empezar—con un fugaz beso en la frente, Emmett despidió a Bella. Respetaba aquellos momentos en los que no deseaba cantar, sin embargo, no le gustaba que pululara por el lugar cuando no lo hacía.

Habiendo entendido la señal, Bella se retiró a la parte más alejada del bar, podía cantar ahí de vez en vez, pero realmente aún no tenía veintiuno y no tenía permitido estar cerca de la barra.

Después de unos minutos el local se fue llenando, no había ni la mitad de la gente que había habido la noche anterior, pero el ambiente seguía siendo animado y divertido, saludó a varias personas que la reconocieron, pero su aire de abstracción los disuadía de acercarse más de lo necesario.

Cuando Edward entró, los chicos estaban en mitad de la canción "Every body wants to rule the world" y combinaban las tres voces armoniosamente. El joven Cullen esperaba ver al grupo completo, pero sólo vio a los dos jóvenes y a la rubia, ni rastro de la bonita morena que lo había apantallado la noche anterior.

Sin muchos ánimos de seguir en el lugar y esperando poder enterrarse en la cabaña perdida por los siguientes veinte años, salió del bar cuando la incipiente llovizna comenzaba a transformarse en una inclemente lluvia.

Se subió al volvo para resguardarse del torrencial y arrancó el auto, acelerando a todo lo que daba. Mientras disfrutaba de la velocidad e intentaba no perderse en el camino con la lluvia cubriendo casi por completo el parabrisas, se escuchó el sonido indudable de que algo no iba bien. Logró detenerse a un lado de la carretera justo a tiempo para ver cómo el auto sacaba humo por todos lados y daba los últimos alientos de vida.

Edward no podía sentirse más furioso en ese momento y descubrió, no sin cierto sabor amargo en su boca, que aquel cacharro viejo era la perfecta representación de sí mismo. Una apariencia brillante, atractiva e ideal, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario. Salió del auto sin importarle que se empapara de pies a cabeza y estuviera en medio de la carretera sin nada más que árboles a su alrededor, ni siquiera tenía un teléfono ya. En ese momento el joven Cullen se sintió más solo que nunca.

Isabella se divertía mientras los chicos hacían su coreografía, en ocasiones era extraño verlos cantar y no estar a su lado, pero necesitaba esos momentos de relajación después de cada cuadro realizado, simplemente necesitaba irse a casa ahora, generalmente esperaba a que los chicos terminaran su rutina, pero decidió que un breve mensaje con Sam sería suficiente, ellos entendían. La joven se sentía bendecida por aquel primer momento en que entró al restaurante de Port Angeles y se encontró con Rosalie, quien trajo a su vida al resto de su familia, convirtiéndola en propia.

La lluvia era fuerte ya en ese momento, pero ella estaba tan acostumbrada a aquel clima que simplemente le dio una pequeña reverencia a las gotas que la empapaban y se subió a su camioneta para reemprender su camino a Forks. Colocó uno de sus discos favoritos y dejó que la música corriera. Ella era una chica de gustos eclécticos, no se encasillaba en un gusto específico de música y aunque generalmente prefería la música clásica, nunca se avergonzaba por su gusto al pop. Carter y Emmett se burlaban todo el tiempo de ella, pues aunque ellos mismos cantaban muchas veces todas aquellas canciones, no lo disfrutaban totalmente. La chica comenzó a cantar una de sus canciones favorita de Beyoncé.

Forks era un lugar realmente tranquilo, lo más escandaloso que había habido jamás fue la muerte de su padre, y ni siquiera había ocurrido ahí, así que el ver un auto a un lado de la carretera y a un hombre sobre el capo de éste completamente empapado la desconcertó sobremanera.

Con el buen espíritu de su padre y solidario de su madre, la chica detuvo su camioneta azul justo detrás del auto para ayudar al hombre.

Edward se sorprendió de ver unas luces y escuchar cómo se detenía un ruidoso vehículo detrás del Volvo descompuesto, el camino estaba oscuro y la carretera desierta, esto fácilmente pudo ponerlo alerta, pero al mismo tiempo escuchó cómo alguien se bajaba de la camioneta y una tonada de Beyoncé salía de dentro de ella, así que llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser nadie peligroso.

No pudo estar más equivocado, la chica que se dirigía hacia él, caminando como si fuera un hermoso día de verano, con un suéter y mojada hasta el tuétano le sonreía con confianza, como si ella estuviera dispuesta y más que segura de que todo estaría bien.

—Hola—una sonrisa de diez mil voltios, unos ojos chocolate que se adivinaban en la oscuridad, la lluvia corriendo por un rostro de porcelana y Edward pudo reconocer en aquella inesperada salvadora a la cantante del bar. — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Su voz era ligera pero decidida, su tono educado y sincero y aquellos ojos que parecían tratar de encontrar todos tus secretos, eran oscuros y brillantes aún ahí.

—Hola—susurró, con la voz casi perdida, sonando como un adolescente a quien la capitana de las animadoras saludaba por primera vez y no como el hombre de veintiocho años y dueño de su propia compañía que era. — Me quedé varado, no sé qué sucedió.

Isabella observó a aquel hombre, con la lluvia se le hacía difícil observarlo claramente, pero parecía totalmente perdido, no sólo por la situación con su auto y porque claramente era un fuereño, sino en su actitud en general, su gesto de cansancio y soledad la abatió terriblemente, a pesar de ni siquiera saber cómo se llamaba.

—Soy Bella—le ofreció su mano la cual no él no dudó en tomar. —Puedo llevarte si quieres—Isabella apenas se creía que hubiera dicho aquello, su padre, Emmett, Carter y Rosalie estarían riñéndola en ese momento por ofrecer a un completo extraño el llevarlo en su auto, pero ya lo había hecho, había recurrido a esa parte de su cerebro que no pensaba completamente lo que decía y lo escupía sin más. Sin embargo, podía ver a Renee llamando a las fuerzas más grandes del plano espiritual y pidiéndoles la protección de su hija, pues era una completa boca floja sin filtro.

Edward se encontraba en una pelea interna casi igual a la de Bella, no conocía a la chica, y aunque dudaba que una chiquilla obviamente más joven que él, casi medio metro más baja y muy bonita, pudiera hacerle algo. Sentía que algo grande estaba pasando en aquel momento, podía prácticamente verlo corriendo por entre su mano que seguía sujeta a la de ella.

Le dio un rápido vistazo al volvo plateado que parecía casi estarse riendo de él, a la mano delicada y nívea de ella que él sujetaba fuertemente y a sus ojos castaños y cautos que parecían casi pedirle que respondiera antes de que saliera corriendo de ahí.

—Seguro, gracias—soltó su mano y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole de los pies a la cabeza, podría haberlo atribuido a la lluvia que lo tenía empapado, mas dudaba realmente que hubiera sido eso. —Soy Edward, por cierto.

Isabella sonrió como su madre le había enseñado, con confianza y esperando lo mejor de la situación, lo que en Edward provocó otro escalofrío, ¿cómo podía sonreír de aquella manera? Literalmente estaba lloviendo a cantaros, estaban ambos empapados, no tenían ni veinte minutos de conocidos, era noche cerrada, él fácilmente podría ser un asesino en serie y ella simplemente le sonreía con toda su alma.

—Entonces vamos—apremió Isabella, subiendo a su destartalada camioneta.

Edward se quedó un minuto más ahí, viendo en aquella camioneta y en esa chiquilla una señal, dejaba aquel auto en ese momento, en aquella carretera, como una metáfora de lo que quería hacer en su vida. Dejaba a su antiguo yo, vacio y roto por dentro, y se encaminaba hacia lo desconocido con una niña de sonrisa brillante como guía.

—Espero que te guste el pop, Edward, porque no tengo nada más por el momento—le advirtió, sin dejar el aire de confianza. —Muy bien, ¿hacia dónde?

Edward sonrió de verdad por primera vez quizás en años mientras veía a Bella colocando un cursi disco de música absurda y encendía su vieja camioneta.

* * *

_Tengo listo el capítulo seis pero será sólo su decisión si actualizo o no. Se los dejo de tarea. :)_


	6. Comienzo ¿nuevo?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

*****Niñas dulces y hermosas, lamento el retraso en esta actualización, la verdad...No tuve tiempo, no quiero dar excusas, las detesto, pero la facultad me tiene ahogada hasta el cuello y si subo este capítulo es porque ya lo tenía listo.**

**Sin embargo, y vienen las malas noticias...No tengo el séptimo capítulo, está a la mitad, y no creo poder terminarlo pronto aunque lo espero. Quiero llegar por lo menos al capítulo diez antes de continuar actualizando, así que...espero que tengan paciencia y continúen conmigo, aunque aceptaría si deciden retirarse de seguir mi pequeña historia.**

**Buenas noticias, están adaptando dos de mis historias actualmente. "Manual del hombre perfecto" con los personajes de Harry Potter, y "Una modelo" en un fandom de una banda japonesa (no sé bien en nombre) Cualquiera que esté interesada en saber sobre estas adaptaciones les contaré todo lo que sepa.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, las amo, amo sus comentarios siempre.**

**An-*****

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Comienzo ¿nuevo?**

Isabella condujo todo el camino en silencio, se moría de ganas por cantar, tenía el nuevo disco de One direction, cortesía de Rose—"_para puros fines de trabajo"_ —le había dicho su rubia amiga, aunque ambas sabían que Rosalie era una fan hecha y derecha de la banda británica, cuidaban de ocultar este hecho a su primo y novio, ambas sabían lo que pasaría si ellos se enteraran. Catástrofe. Más porque ambos chicos no soportaban a los ingleses y no toleraban el pop más allá de lo que su trabajo les demandaba.

Edward fue guiando a la chica por el camino hasta que se vieron frente a la cabaña, además de las indicaciones no dijeron nada. El joven se sentía nervioso y sudoroso, aunque tampoco podía estar seguro de esto, pues estaba empapado.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —susurró el joven Cullen, mientras la camioneta se detenía frente a la cabaña.

—Gracias, pero creo que sería mejor irme—replicó Isabella, ella no estaba mucho mejor que el chico, no había conocido a ningún otro hombre además de Emmett y Carter en cinco años, y Edward expedía una energía extraña hacia ella que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Por favor, entra a secarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me trajeras hasta aquí—pidió Edward, recobrando su voz y su confianza, vio que la chica dudó y no temiendo parecer desesperado porque se quedara un momento más (aunque lo estaba) continuó—Podrías resfriarte.

Aquel fue el argumento final, con un resfrío no podría cantar, Emmett la querría matar, tendría que pedirle dinero prestado a su madre y lidiaría con Rosalie cuidando de ella hasta que se repusiera, un panorama nada atractivo.

—De acuerdo—accedió finalmente.

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta y corrieron hacia el interior de la cabaña. Edward se había ido sin dejar la puerta con seguro, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos se adentraría a aquel bosque sólo para robar una triste cabaña? Se alegró aún así de que al entrar todo siguiera en su sitio.

Bella llevaba toda su vida en aquel pueblo y nunca se había enterado que existiera aquel lugar. Una pequeña choza que estaba segura se parecería a la casa de los siete enanos. Edward corrió a encender todas las luces del lugar y ahí, con una vista clara del hombre al que había rescatado, Isabella reconoció al chico del bar, no podía ser otro, aquellos ojos verdes la miraban igual.

Un momento un tanto incómodo precedió al reconocimiento de ambos. Edward estaba completamente seguro de que era la misma chica por la que había estado peleando con el gigantón del bar, mientras que Bella apenas podía salir de su estupor al ver a aquel hombre hermoso frente a ella.

—Te traeré ropa seca para que puedas cambiarte—atajó Edward, terminando con el extraño momento. Salió prácticamente despavorido hacia la habitación, tenía todo dentro de sus maletas aún, así que tomó lo primero que encontró, que fue precisamente de su ropa más desgastada y pequeña. —Es lo único que tengo. —Comentó apenado, cuando regresó ya cambiado a la sala.

Isabella se encontraba inspeccionando los pequeños cuadros que se encontraban en la chimenea, la cual necesitaba fuego urgentemente. Eran pequeños cuadros, mas bastante pretenciosos, de los dueños de la cabaña.

— ¿Eres familiar de los Mallory? —Cuestionó Isabella, encarándolo. Edward trató de buscar en su memoria algún registro con el nombre "Mallory", pareciera que unos cuantos minutos junto aquella chica y su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco.

—No, sólo me rentan este lugar—aseguró finalmente, recordando el nombre del dueño de la casa.

—Qué bien—resopló Bella, mientras tomaba la ropa seca y sonreía hacia el bello cobrizo—Son las personas más despreciables del mundo, creen que por tener dinero pueden menospreciar a todos aquí, que se deben cumplir todos sus mandatos y si no es así pueden arruinar su vida sin más ni más, que las puertas del mundo se deben abrir cuando ellos aparecen en un lugar, que no importa nada aparte de ellos…—Isabella, como solía ocurrirle en muchas ocasiones, se perdió entre sus pensamientos, y el filtro que se encontraba entre su cerebro y su boca, se desconectó.

Ella sólo podía pensar en las muchas veces que los señores Mallory le causaron problemas a su padre porque él había arruinado la "diversión" de su muy hueca y mediocre hija. La chica sólo podía sentir la indignación bullir en su interior, Renee le había enseñado a defender las causas nobles y justas, al igual que Charlie, y gente como los Mallory no conocían nada de aquello.

Mientras que Bella hacía su apasionado discurso sobre cómo la gente adinerada y poderosa sólo arruinaban la vida de las personas por debajo de ellos, Edward se sorprendía y se sentía cada vez peor consigo mismo.

Todo aquello de lo que ella hablaba con tanto desprecio era él, su familia, su vida. Él había hecho cosas como aquellas con tal de ver su compañía crecer, aunque era justo con sus empleados y su empresa era una de las primeras sustentables en el país, no se había medido a la hora de acabar con su competencia, pero eran negocios, igualmente Edward se sentía tan por debajo de aquella jovencita con evidente espíritu guerrero que repentinamente se sintió enfermo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Bella, una vez su mente y boca volvieron a estar juntas. —Hay veces en las que sólo hablo sin medirme—el tono rojizo no tardó en llegar a sus mejillas, con lo cual la aflicción de Edward se disipó momentáneamente.

¿Qué decirle a esa niña que lo tenía al borde de la exultación? ¿Podía decirle que él entendía a la perfección cómo eran los Mallory porque él era exactamente así? No, no podría.

—Sé a la perfección de lo que hablas—las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar más. —Detesto a toda esa gente.

Bella lo observó curiosa, pero decidió que era dulce de su parte el que lo intentara. Edward parecía a sus ojos un chico amable, sencillo y un poco despistado, justamente el tipo de hombre del que podría enamorarse, pero la sola idea de enamorarse de un completo desconocido y fuereño casi la hace saltar, Renee estaría como loca a su lado.

— ¿El baño? —Edward le indicó el lugar al cual Bella corrió para refugiarse un momento.

Edward encendió la chimenea para distraerse un momento, no podía saber lo que Bella estaría pesando de él en ese momento. ¿Creería de verdad que él era un viajero cualquiera viviendo en una cabaña y acostumbrado al mundo sencillo del cual obviamente no era parte?

— ¿Edward? —el cobrizo saltó al escuchar a la chica llamándolo, estaba en la cocina tratando de poner un poco de orden y preparar un emparedado rápido. Bella entró a la pequeña estancia con la ropa seca colgándole de todos lados, su cabello sujeto en una coleta, las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa tímida.

Edward Cullen no creía en el amor a primera vista, ni siquiera creía haber estado enamorado alguna vez en su vida, pero al ver a Isabella Swan frente a él, creyó en la posibilidad. Una chica a quien sólo tenía unas horas de conocer y con quien se sentía anormalmente cómodo y nervioso a la vez, quien lo había salvado de morir en el bosque y quien lo miraba como nunca había sido visto antes. Edward definitivamente creyó en algo parecido a estar enamorado.

Isabella tenía una vida tranquila, todo su mundo era dirigido por la calma, incluso después de la muerte de su padre la calma en su vida prevaleció, pero fue viendo a aquel hombre desconocido y hermoso que sintió el descontrol, la incertidumbre, e Isabella se descubrió maravillada con la sensación que esos ojos verdes sobre ella le provocaban.

El extraño momento fue roto por el celular de Bella sonando, era un tono chillón y aniñado que anunciaba una llamada de Carter.

—Cart, ¿qué ocurre? —el chico, alterado al otro lado de la línea, le relató el incidente en el bar que se había sucedido unos minutos atrás. Isabella escuchó con la rabia bullendo en su interior y las malas palabras atascadas en su garganta, si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a no decirlas seguramente ya había soltado un rosario con ellas. —Malditos niños ricos, voy para allá.

Edward sólo observaba cómo la chica se colocaba sus zapatos, su abrigo y comenzaba a salir, dejando al chico con los emparedados en las manos.

—Lo siento de verdad, pero tengo que irme. —Isabella casi se derrite cuando vio la improvisada cena en la mesa de la cocina, ¿quién era ese chico y porque la hacía querer gritar como una adolescente hormonal viendo a su banda favorita en un concierto? —Te devolveré tu ropa mañana, estaré en el bar "New moon" en Port Angeles desde las ocho.

Con un beso en la mejilla que él no se esperaba, Isabella se despidió, salió corriendo de la cabaña, la lluvia había menguado un poco pero igual podía verla empaparse de nuevo. La sensación del espontaneo y cálido beso en su mejilla lo dejo casi mareado y deseando que el día pasara rápido para poder ir de nuevo a aquel bar y ver a la chica de ojos hermosos.

Un pequeño pensamiento se coló por su mente en cuanto el aturdimiento se disipo un poco, ella había dicho "maldito niños ricos", lo cual trajo consigo de nuevo aquel malestar e incomodidad consigo mismo.

Él era y siempre había sido un maldito niño rico, un chico que le causaba problemas a personas claramente sencillas como Isabella, pero…podía cambiar aquello, ¿no era así? Edward se convenció de que sí, podría cambiar aquello.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	7. Una sonrisa

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

*****Mis queridas y hermosas lectoras: por fin. Un capítulo más, son las once y media en mi país, tengo que terminar dos proyectos para el lunes y estudiar para un examen, pero ¡qué rayos!, no podía esperar más para escribir y publicar. **

**Así que, he terminado este capítulo y lo subo inmediatamente, por lo cual, no tengo un capítulo más y las dejaré esperando nuevamente, tristemente. Las buenas noticias, pronto terminará el semestre y tendré tiempo para escribir (ojalá)**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, en el próximo empezaremos a ver cómo avanza la relación entre Ed y Bell, comenzarán a conocerse en verdad y él se irá integrando poco a poco al grupo de amigos. **

**No puedo prometer que actualizaré pronto, pero prometo intentarlo. **

**Las amo, agradezco sus comentarios, sus alertas a pesar de que no haya actualizado en un tiempo y sus favoritos. **

**Besos siempre, An-*****

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Una sonrisa.**

La canción era simple, bonita, animada y Emmett la detestaba. Rosalie estaba completamente obsesionada con la maldita banda de niños británicos y lo estaba volviendo loco, sin embargo, haría el intento de no romper el estúpido disco en mil pedazos sólo para tener contenta a su Rosie. Carter estaba más o menos en la misma situación, las cosas que hacen por la familia, pensó el muchacho para sí.

—Quiero arrancarle cada uno de sus cabellos oxigenados de su cabeza hueca y llena de aire caliente—Rosalie rumiaba mientras Carter y Emmett intentaban no alentarla a hacerlo, sabían muy bien que la chica lo haría con una sola palabra de aceptación.

—Por favor, Rose, olvídalos, no valen la pena—Isabella, siendo la voz de la razón en ese momento, trataba de disuadir a su amiga de cometer homicidio.

Muy a su pesar, y aunque los tres amigos de la chica Swan supieran que tenía toda la razón, no podían dejar de estar molestos por el incidente que la noche anterior les habían hecho pasar los idiotas del pueblo.

—Por cierto, Bella, ¿dónde estabas anoche cuando te llamé? —Cuestionó Carter, tratando de recuperar su temple y desviando el tema, cosa que a Isabella no le convino demasiado. —Te llamé a tu casa creyendo que estarías durmiendo pero no estabas ahí.

Los tres chicos vieron la oportunidad de olvidar el despreciable tema centrando toda su atención en su amiga.

¿Qué decirles? ¿Qué había conocido a alguien en la carretera, había ido a su casa y prácticamente se le había tirado encima? Ni loca, pero tampoco podría mentirles, se darían cuenta al instante, así que lo mejor sería contarles la verdad… un poco alterada.

—Conocí a alguien—los tres mejores amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Su Bella? ¿Conocido a alguien?

—Espera, ¿te refieres a que conociste a un chico? —cuestionó atónita Rosalie. Tenía tres años siendo amiga de Isabella y sabía el resto de su historia por sus propios labios, y en ningún momento había mencionado o conocido a ningún hombre en su vida.

Isabella quería darse un tiro, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando en ese momento. Después de salir de la cabaña la noche anterior, no había querido detenerse a pensar en qué había ocurrido ahí adentro ni qué pasaría con ella después de eso, con la urgencia de llegar a ayudar a sus amigos, el cansancio de pelear con la pandilla de idiotas que los habían molestado y regresar a su casa más tarde de lo pensado, durmió profundamente sin más, con el día ajetreado en la cafetería y el ensayo de esa noche, no había tenido ni un momento para analiza las cosas hasta aquel momento, el cual no era para nada el indicado.

— Sí, conocí a un chico—después de su afirmación, los tres la acribillaron con mil preguntas a la vez, el que ella conociera a alguien era un hecho trascendente.

—Me estoy preguntando por qué no están ensayando—interrumpió Sam, dándole a Isabella el respiro que necesitaba.

—Isabella conoció a un chico—chilló Rosalie, haciendo que Emily, quien iba de la mano de su esposo en ese momento, gritara a su vez.

— ¡Otro! ¡Eso es increíble, Bella! —Los chicos observaron consternados a Emily, primero tenían que lidiar con el hecho de que su amiga, prácticamente su hermana menor, había conocido a un chico, ahora tenían que lidiar con que eran dos.

—Sólo ha sido uno, Emi—susurró Isabella, con las mejillas a punto de explotar.

En ese momento, si no había sido suficiente para Bella, se escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta del lugar, lo cual sorprendió a todos, menos a ella, que supuso sería Edward, ya eran las ocho y media.

Sam, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para mandar a volar a quien quiera que fuera, fue rebasado por Bella, quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un empapado y muy apuesto Edward.

—Lamento la tardanza—Bella sintió un nudo llegar hasta su garganta al verlo ahí, parecía aún más apuesto que la noche anterior y la anterior a esa.

Sam pudo identificar al tipo que había ido a preguntar por Bella la noche anterior, por lo cual aquello activó sus alertas, el tipo no le agradaba.

—No hay problema, sólo estábamos ensayando—Bella se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera entrar y sin esperarlo recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de él, haciendo que sus mejillas regresaran al rojo intenso que tenía minutos antes.

Rose y Emily tuvieron que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no comenzar a gritar como desquiciadas, ambas adivinaron que aquel chico debía ser de quien Bella hablaba. ¡Y qué chico! Pensaron ambas, tanto Emily como Rose estaban completa y totalmente enamoradas de sus respectivas parejas, pero no podían negar que el tipo, con su camiseta de cuadros, los pantalones claros, el cabello mojado y los ojos verdes parecía un modelo de portada.

Mientras las chicas se comían con los ojos al recién llegado, Emmett y Carter lo escaneaban de pies a cabeza, intentando descifrar si era bueno o no y qué intenciones podría tener con su Bella.

—Chicos, él es Edward—presentó Isabella, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Todos susurraron un "hola" general y callaron inmediatamente.

Edward se encontraba entre nervioso y confuso. Cuando había despertado aquella mañana, sólo tenía en mente un número—ocho, más específicamente de la noche—y unos ojos castaños. No sabía qué le pasaba con aquella chica, pero sabía que era algo que podría cambiar su vida. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, tenía a tres tipos considerablemente enormes mirándolo de manera nada agradable, a dos chicas escaneándolo como nunca antes y de lo único que se daba cuenta era del rubor que cubría a la muchachilla delante de él.

— ¿No estaban ensayando? —Terminó Sam con el extraño momento, los chicos regresaron a sus instrumentos y dejaron a Bella con el joven que no terminaba por gustarles.

— ¿Mal momento? —Cuestionó Edward, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al escuchar la risa temblorosa de Bella.

—No—respondió la chica inmediatamente. —Faltan unas horas para que abramos, ¿por qué no te sientas mientras terminamos el ensayo?

Edward asintió y se sentó cerca del escenario, más precisamente en el lugar donde se había sentado la primera vez que estuvo en el bar. Bella sentía la mirada de él justo como lo había hecho la primera vez; hasta aquel momento creyó que su pánico escénico estaba controlado, pero al parecer no del todo.

—Parece lindo—susurró Rosalie, una vez Bella estuvo en el escenario de nuevo.

—Dejen la fiesta de hormonas y empecemos—rumió Carter, haciendo reír a su prima, pero sonrojando a Isabella.

Rosalie y Carter comenzaron, para que Bella cantara el coro. Armaron una pequeña coreografía, Rosalie cantó los agudos y armaron la rutina acostumbrada, Carter y Rosalie, y Emmett y Bella.

Edward se impresionó por lo bien que los chicos se coordinaban, por cómo presentaban su dinámica y cómo cantaban. Sin embargo, sintió una punzada en el estomago cuando vio el semi coqueteo que tenían el gigantón y ella, volviéndose a preguntar si era real o no. Si así era, ¿por qué lo había invitado? ¿Por qué era tan amable con él? ¿La atracción que había sentido era sólo por parte de él, ella también podía sentirla o simplemente era su manera de actuar?

—'_Cause you make me strong_—terminó la canción Isabella. Edward no se había dado cuenta de que la había estado viendo todo el tiempo, intentando descifrar qué ocurría entre ella y el gigantón.

—Creo que deberíamos continuar con "_Gone, gone, gone"_—sugirió Carter, un asentimiento general y continuaron el ensayo. La canción era tan movida como la anterior, pero para esta no tenían coreografía, sólo bailoteaban alrededor, se empujaban de manera juguetona y las "parejas" se abrazaban.

—Hola—Edward saltó en su lugar al escuchar a Emily. La joven mujer se había sentado silenciosamente a observar al muchacho que no paraba de babear por su Bella. —Soy Emily, amiga, jefa y casi hermana mayor de Bella.

Edward sonrió y asintió, le parecía una mujer sencilla y sincera, justo como Bella; lo cual aumentaba su nerviosismo sólo una décima más.

—Mucho gusto, Emily.

—Son bastante buenos, ¿no es así? —Emily podía tener casi treinta y cinco, pero sabía cómo manejarse con los muchachos, antes de Sam había tenido que lidiar con bastantes.

—Son asombrosos, parecen unas parejas bastante solidas— contrarrestó Edward, era un experto negociador y tenía una hermana loca, Emily no podía sacarle nada.

—Sí, Rose y Emmett están por cumplir cinco años juntos, esperamos que se comprometan pronto, él ya tiene veintiocho y ella está por cumplir veintitrés. —Emily no era tan reservada como Sam y tendía a hablar de más generalmente, como en aquel momento.

Edward se sentía morir, si suponía bien, Rosalie era la rubia, pero, ¿quién era Emmett?

— ¡Carter, basta! —gritó en ese momento Rosalie, para alivio de Edward, hacia el joven delgado que la molestaba.

—Esos niños—rió Emily, lista para terminar con el pleito entre los primos. —Muy bien muchachos, hora del show.

Isabella corrió hacia Edward en ese momento, quien sonreía nervioso mientras observaba a la muchacha acercarse.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —cuestionó, mientras trataba de controlar su voz, no había dejado de notar que Edward la observaba todo el rato y quería darle una buena impresión, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Son geniales—sólo aseguró Edward, mientras notaba que la muchacha rubia y los otros dos se acercaban.

Isabella sonrió ampliamente, sin darse cuenta de que la amenaza se acercaba.

—Soy Rose—interrumpió abruptamente la muchacha, siendo directa como de costumbre. —Estos son Emmett y Carter—dijo señalándose respectivamente.

—Mucho gusto—respondió nuevamente, los chicos sólo asintieron.

—Bella nos contó que se conocieron hace poco—continuó Rosalie.

Ambos, Edward y Bella, reprimieron un bufido, decir que se conocían hace poco era un eufemismo monumental, pero ninguno la corrigió, el cobrizo sólo asintió.

—Bueno, bienvenido a Forks, espero que te quedes por un largo tiempo—aseguró Rosalie, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amiga. Bella sólo quería enterrar su cabeza en un enorme agujero, Carter y Emmett por su parte, esperaban todo lo contario. Emily y Sam compartían la opinión de Rose y los chicos respectivamente.

—Casi es hora de abrir—terminó Emmett, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a las chicas. Rose entendía hasta qué punto podía empujar las barreras de su novio, así que era mejor evitar una de sus pataletas de niño grande.

—Gusto en conocerte Edward—salió la rubia, Carter sólo asintió y siguió a su prima, dándole una mirada significativa también a Bella, quien la entendió a la perfección.

—Date prisa Bells—la chica asintió, pasando por alto la actitud de sus amigos, sabía qué sucedía con sus amigos y lo solucionaría después.

—Debe ir, pero espero que te quedes, no olvidé tu ropa—sonrió Bella, Edward decidió que todo el numerito valía la pena por ver una sonrisa más de ella.

—Esperare hasta que salgas—sonrió a su vez, haciendo acelerar el corazón de la castaña.

—Genial—ambos compartieron una sonrisa más antes de que ella saliera hacía su camerino improvisado.

Los chicos se prepararon en un silencio un tanto tenso, el cual rompió Rosalie.

—Espero que lo invites a la fiesta de Sam—comentó la rubia mejor amiga de Bella.

La muchacha no lo había pensado, pero no le parecía una mala idea.

—Ni siquiera lo conoce—bufó Carter.

—Pero puede llegar a conocerlo—aseguró Rose, guiñando un ojo a su amiga y saliendo con un indignado Emmett.

—Car, ya sé lo que están pensando pero…—Carter detuvo a Bella y sólo la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Ten cuidado, Bells—susurró el muchacho y salió al escenario.

La castaña siguió a sus amigos, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Carter. ¿Acaso se estaba apresurando demasiado con Edward?

El bar abrió y la gente llenó el lugar como de costumbre, los chicos hicieron su rutina acostumbrada, variando un poco las canciones y agregando nuevas.

—Esta noche les tenemos una sorpresa especial de Mar y Leo—anunció Emmett, mientras Carter y Bella se acomodaban en el centro de la tarima y comenzaban a cantar una balada.

—_Please, don't see, just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies_— Edward estaba hipnotizado, la voz de Bella parecía dulce y suave, Carter la acompañaba con la guitarra, la armonía entre los dos hacía sentir al cobrizo cierto nudo en la garganta.

Bella y Carter se observaban, por fin se habían atrevido a hacer aquel número que tenían preparado desde hace tiempo, la chica siempre se había sentido cómoda con su mejor amigo, pero fue al voltear y ver a Edward cuando sintió la completa esencia de la canción.

Sólo había sido una sonrisa y Bella supo que no le importaba, estuviera apresurando o no las cosas, Edward era ahora parte de su vida.

Edward por su parte, sabía que debía estar en ese lugar, en ese momento. Había llegado ahí no pensaba irse pronto, o quizás nunca, mientras Isabella le sonriera.

* * *

_Cualquier cosa pueden buscarme en twitter como (arroba) iSoyAndy_

_Las canciones que cantan son: _

_Strong-One direction._

_Gone, Gone, Gone-Phillip Phillips_

_Lost stars-Keira Knightley_


	8. Pregunta-respuesta

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

*****Hermosas, no tardé mucho, así que aquí está, el octavo capítulo y espero que les agrade mucho, tal vez vamos un poquito lento, pero así debe ser, con las actualizaciones (que espero sean más constantes) ya no se sentirá tanto, así que tengan paciencia, estoy a menos de un mes de terminar mi semestre y estoy muy emocionada de tener una historia en proceso a la cual dedicarme.**

**Sus comentarios son lo único que me mantiene en este lugar, sus alertas que me hacen saber que me leen a pesar de la espera y sus favoritos que me hacen saber que les gusta mi manera de escribir y todas las locas ideas que tengo en mi cabeza.**

**Las amo por eso y mucho más las amo con todo el corazón, infinitamente, pase lo que pase siempre, siempre las tendré a ustedes. **

**Besos infinitos. An-*****

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: Pregunta-respuesta.**

— ¿Y qué pasó? —Cuestionó Rosalie.

Ella, Emily y Bella se encontraban tomando una caliente taza de café minutos antes de comenzar su turno en la cafetería.

—No pasó nada, Rose—Bella ya no sabía cómo saciar la curiosidad de su amiga, para el colmo de males Emily parecía tan entusiasmada como la rubia chica a saber todo lo que pudiera sobre Edward.

— ¿Entonces por qué tardaste tanto en regresar a tu casa? —volvió al ataque su astuta amiga.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes que no llegué a mi casa? —Bella a veces se sorprendía de Rosalie.

—Tu madre—fue la simple respuesta. Por supuesto, Renee la había llamado como loca al saber, gracias a Rose, que había conocido a un chico, con lo cual quería saberlo absolutamente todo.

—Lo llevé a la cabaña donde vive y estuvimos conversando, eso es todo. —Bella reprimió el suspiro que sabía llegaría, la noche anterior había sido simplemente maravillosa.

Habían llegado a la cabaña justo después del show, y aunque Isabella pensaba en irse inmediatamente, simplemente no pudo. Edward no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre sus amigos, sobre sus padres, su vida, y con cada detalle que daba él parecía más y más interesado. Ella nunca creyó que alguien pudiera demostrar un deslumbramiento ante su vida tan común y sencilla.

— ¿Al menos supiste algo de él? —reprendió Rose, ella se imaginaba toda una noche llena de pasión entre esos dos, justo como las que ella y Emmett compartían, pero no todo el mundo podía tener su suerte.

—Muchas cosas—afirmó la castaña, sabiendo que tenía que sacar toda la información. —Tiene veintiocho. Estudió música en Nueva York por unos años pero nunca terminó, sus padres viven allá y casi nunca los ve, al parecer ellos querían que estudiara para que formara su propia compañía pero él se empecinó en estudiar música.

Un suspiró general por parte de las chicas interrumpió el relato de Bella, al parecer había encontrado a un chico rebelde y decidido, justo lo que les encantaba.

—Dejó Nueva York y comenzó a trabajar aquí y allá, llegó hasta aquí por recomendación de una amiga suya, me dijo que buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde encontrarse a sí mismo y establecerse. —Emily y Rose casi gritaban de la emoción al saber las intenciones de quedarse en Forks por un largo tiempo.

Bella reía ante la obvia emoción de sus amigas, aunque no se engañaba a sí misma, comenzaba a sentir algo por aquel muchacho misterioso y un tanto tímido, el que buscara quedarse en Forks la emocionaba más de lo que podía admitir incluso a sí misma, pero aún era muy pronto, no lo conocía bien, necesitaba tiempo, sólo el suficiente para saber que podía confiar en él y dejarse caer a sus brazos, justo como presentía que sucedería.

— ¿Y vendrá esta noche al bar? —preguntó Emily, después de imaginarse la hermosa boda que celebrarían algún día.

—Sí, creo que sí—el sonrojo en el rostro de Bella no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las dos, con lo cual comenzaron a molestarla una vez más.

Y así fue el resto de la tarde, Bella ya no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ello, todo había sucedido tan de repente que aquel temor que había desarrollado a la incertidumbre, desde que su padre había fallecido, junto con los sentimientos que Edward le provocaba, comenzaban a presionarla cada vez más.

— _¿Que quieres que haga qué?_ —El desconcierto de Angela era notorio y comprensivo, pensó Edward, lo que le estaba pidiendo era una locura.

—Ayúdame a desaparecer, Angie, necesito borrarme de la faz de la tierra por un tiempo—repitió el cobrizo, esperando que su secretaria y más cercana amiga accediera a sus peticiones.

—_Eres el presidente de una de las compañías transnacionales más importantes del país, no puedes desaparecer, Jasper y tu padre comienzan a tener más y más trabajo cada día, Edward_—Angela tenía razón en cada palabra que decía, pero, ¿qué hacer?

Solamente una noche, una noche con Isabella Swan, hablando de su vida, de su familia, de cosas simples y normales como pasear por el bosque, jugar con sus amigos bajo la lluvia, conducir entre la nieve, cantar, pintar, ser uno mismo. Él quería esa vida, algo tranquilo y simple, quería…estar con ella, verla sonreír y sonrojarse, quería que le sudaran las manos cada vez que estaba a su lado y oler su perfume de flores. Por eso mismo le había mentido, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Una parte de él detestaba estarle mintiendo, pero la otra, mucho más poderosa, sabía que el verdadero Edward Cullen jamás podría siquiera estar a diez metros de distancia de ella. Isabella despreciaba todo lo que una vida como la de él implicaba, la noche anterior le había quedado bastante claro después de que le contara del último incidente con la chica Mallory y sus amigos. A pesar de que él no era tan parecido a ellos, podía reconocer ciertas actitudes que había tenido desde su infancia; el egoísmo, el cinismo, la malicia, todo porque el dinero que su familia ostentaba le daba un poder que sobrepasaba los límites que personas como Bella, Rosalie, Emmett o los demás habían tenido que vivir.

—Sólo será por un tiempo, Angie, necesito hacer algo aquí y no puedo hacerlo si tengo a mi familia y a la compañía detrás de mí—le estaba rogando, no tenía más opción.

Después de cinco largos minutos, Angela sólo pudo suspirar a modo de rendición, él era su jefe, podía simplemente ordenarle que hiciera lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero le estaba rogando que le hiciera un favor como una amiga, así que no tenía más opción que aceptar.

—_Tu familia me va a despedir y después Alice me matará cuando se enteren_—aceptó la muchacha, no queriendo llegar a ese momento.

—Tranquila, Angie, todo estará bien, si pudiera te besaría en este momento—la muchacha bufó y provocó la risa de Edward, el primer paso de su plan estaba listo.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todos los detalles con su secretaria y esperando que su familia no se lo tomara muy personal, pasó a la siguiente parte de su plan.

—Señor Cullen, qué gusto verlo—el señor Mallory era un tipo robusto, desagradable y con maneras demasiado exageradas, la clase de persona con la que Edward se había visto tratando en más de una ocasión sin dificultad, pero después de unos días con Isabella no podía verlo más que con ojos de desagrado, no la imaginaba a ella siquiera cerca de un tipo como aquel.

—Señor Mallory, iré justo al grano. —Comenzó, preparándose mentalmente para la última ocasión en que utilizaría aquel tono empresarial con alguien. —Tanto usted como yo sabemos que mantener un lugar como este en condiciones es una gran fuga de dinero, los pocos huéspedes que pueda llegar a tener no pagarán lo que yo estoy accediendo a pagar ni en lo más mínimo si se deteriora un poco más, además de que Forks no es un lugar pertinente para un hotel.

— ¿A qué quiere llegar, señor Cullen? —el señor Mallory podía oler el dinero que podría llegar a sacarle a semejante niñito, y eso sólo le dio más repugnancia a Edward.

—Le daré diez veces lo que vale una propiedad como esta—la reacción del hombre casi hace reír a Edward, casi—pero con una condición.

—Usted dirá, señor Cullen—el pobre hombre se encontraba sudando, extasiado con la idea de poder deshacerse del problema que representaba la cabaña y con tan favorables resultados.

—No puede decirle absolutamente a nadie quién ha adquirido la propiedad, ni siquiera puede decir que me conoce ni quién soy—el hombre asentía sin apenas escuchar—. Y usted y su familia deben marcharse de Forks inmediatamente.

Aquello le llamó la atención, Forks era el único lugar que había conocido jamás, la tumba de su padre estaba ahí, pero ya era muy viejo para seguir pensando en eso, su esposa no diría que no y su princesa estaría más que contenta de marcharse de aquel infernal lugar, a pesar de que eso significaría que sus planes de casarse con el empresario se fueran abajo.

—Trato hecho, señor Cullen—Edward apenas tomó la mano del hombre y lo despidió rápidamente.

—Un último favor, señor Mallory, necesito un chofer que me lleve hasta Seattle, sólo por hoy—el hombre no creyó conocer a un tipo más extraño que aquel, pero poco le importaba, su princesa no se casaría con él y le estaría dando una fortuna, así que sólo asintió.

La segunda parte estaba lista, lo último que tenía que hacer era mucho más simple pero no podría hacerlo hasta que el chofer estuviera afuera de su puerta, así que se dispuso a esconder toda la ropa que llevaba en ese momento en lo más hondo del armario, tomó todos los retratos y las decoraciones que gritaban Mallory por todas partes y todo lo guardó en una caja, se la entregaría al chofer y las devolvería.

Una hora después el auto se detenía en frente de su puerta, entregó la caja y dio instrucciones al conductor, se dirigieron a Seattle con el propósito de regresar esa misma noche.

Tardó unas ocho horas en arreglarlo todo, su ropa, comida para el lugar, sus nuevas cuentas bancarias, un teléfono celular y un auto mucho más modesto que el viejo Volvo, pero sin duda mucho mejor, despidió al hombre y regresó a Forks con todas sus pertenencias nuevas.

Una vez en la cabaña, sólo tuvo tiempo de cambiarse y salir corriendo hacia el bar, donde ya estaba todo lleno, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de entrar por la parte de atrás, donde una sonriente Emily lo recibió.

— ¿Noche ocupada? —cuestionó divertida, él sólo asintió y entró en el momento que comenzaba una nueva canción, supuso que la habían ensayado esa misma noche, pues no la había escuchado anteriormente.

Su mirada y la de Bella se conectaron inmediatamente y todo lo demás desapareció. Su vida había cambiado ahora por completo, no le mentiría más a Bella, se dedicaría a ser él mismo y estar junto a ella.

—_Are we out of the Woods?_ —cantaba la castaña, sintiéndose mucho más segura de su actuación en esos momentos.

No entendía cómo había pasado, por qué había sido tan rápido, si era lo correcto, pero una sonrisa deslumbrante de Edward y no tuvo más preguntas, ni dudas. Sí, se había enamorado de él, lo conocía tan poco y al mismo tiempo sentía que no lo necesitaba, lo que sea que estuviera pasando en su cabeza y en su corazón no podía ser falso, sólo le bastaba con verlo y lo sabía. Se había enamorado de Edward.

—_When the sun came up, you were looking at me, you were looking at me_—cantó, sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

Edward correspondió a su vez, sintiendo cómo algo dentro suyo comenzaba a formarse hasta que explotó. En su interior se sintió más vivo que nunca, en el lugar al que pertenecía, donde debía estar en ese momento y para siempre, no había lógica ni sentido alguno, sólo amor.

Se había enamorado de Isabella.

* * *

_La canción de este capítulo es Out of the woods de Taylor Swift (bastante obvio)._

_Mi twitter (arroba) iSoyAndy, pueden buscarme y hacerme saber lo que piensan sobre mis historias, siempre feliz de saber de ustedes y lo que piensan. _


	9. Bienvenido a la familia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

*****Mis hermosas, un nuevo capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza, he estado muerta con mis últimos trabajos de la universidad y aunque ya tenía listo este capítulo no había tenido ni la energía de encender la pc, así que ahora está aquí y quiero agradecerles la paciencia, el infinito apoyo y el cariño que me demuestran siempre. **

**Nos leemos muy pronto, las amo, besos. An-*****

* * *

**Capítulo nueve: Bienvenido a la familia.**

Esmerald Cullen lloraba desconsolada en la sala de su mansión en Nueva York, su familia la rodeaba y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había ocurrido aquello.

Siempre se había vanagloriado en su habilidad para proteger a su familia. Cuando Edward tenía cinco años no había permitido que fuera a ningún preescolar que no contara con educadoras certificadas y que supieran primeros auxilios; Alice nunca había viajado sola ni en metro ni en autobús. Siempre que sus hijos querían viajar a algún otro país se encargaba de que Carlisle mandara a un equipo de seguridad confiable que los siguiera todo el tiempo, por eso mismo no podía concebir que después de veintiocho años su hijo estuviera desaparecido.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de que no te dijo nada más? —Carlisle estaba afligido, no sólo su hijo estaba desaparecido, su esposa estaba a punto del colapso nervioso y su empresa a punto de un colapso financiero.

—Señor Cullen, después de que mi jefe arreglara todos los preparativos para su viaje sólo recibí dos faxes por su parte y nada más, enviaba algunos arreglos para la empresa pero no decía cuando regresaría ni dónde podría ser localizado—Angela mentía con todo el estoicismo del que era capaz, quería matar a su jefe en ese momento, pero más a su "amigo" Edward.

—Encontré esto—Jasper llegaba en ese momento, con su esposa detrás y su pequeño hijo en brazos. —Tomó un vuelo de Nueva York a Seattle y de ahí debió haber continuado en auto, pero no hay ningún registro de ello.

Por supuesto que no lo había, Edward no sólo era dueño de la empresa, era un genio, había planeado todo con precisión, no había perdido ni un solo detalle.

— ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido algo así? —seguía sollozando Esme, mientras Alice controlaba su ira por su hermano y su temor porque algo malo le hubiera sucedido.

—No quiso decirnos dónde estaba, sólo nos aseguró que regresaría pronto. —Reflexionó la hija Cullen.

— ¿Qué piensas, Ally? —Jasper conocía a su esposa mejor que a él mismo, y ella a su vez conocía muy bien a su hermano.

— ¿Qué tal si lo ha planeado todo? ¿Y si se está escondiendo? —La tensión que se creó fue patente, Angela quería salir huyendo de ahí en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? Y más aún, ¿por qué querría esconderse de su propia familia? —Aquello no tenía sentido para Esme, su hijo amaba a su familia tanto como ellos lo amaban a él, era inconcebible.

—Por lo mientras debemos arreglar las cosas aquí para poder ir a Seattle, ahí será más fácil intentar resolver algo que aquí. —Determinó Carlisle, quien a pesar de lo bien conservado que estaba, se sentía más viejo que nunca.

— ¿Alguien avisó a Tanya? —Cuestionó Esme, controlando el llanto.

—Será mejor no preocuparla antes de tiempo, le diremos en cuanto partamos a Seattle. —La señora Cullen sólo pudo asentir a las palabras de su esposo.

Jasper y Alice compartieron una mirada cómplice, la cual contenía la misma pregunta, ¿dónde estaba Edward?

—Así que, ¿te dieron ese auto? —preguntó por enésima vez en la noche Emmett. Los chicos se encontraban descansando un poco después del ensayo y antes de la presentación de esa noche.

—Al parecer el auto que debían darme no era ese así que lo regresaron. —Se encogió de hombros Edward, ignorando al grandulón y centrándose en lo bonita que se veía Bella esa noche.

Llevaba un pantalón claro, unas botas negras y un enorme suéter azul que resaltaba su piel blanca, sin duda aquel era su color.

— ¿A qué hora dices que vendrá Renee? —rompió Rosalie con el tenso silencio que reinaba el lugar.

—Como diez treinta, ya sabes—Rose asintió entendiendo a la perfección lo que significaba el encogimiento de hombros de Bella, aunque al parecer las cinco personas ahí entendían el simple gesto, excepto Edward.

—Renee no sale de su casa pasadas las doce, fue cuando le dieron la noticia de Charlie—susurró Emily, entendiendo la confusión de Edward.

Él simplemente asintió y le sonrió, Rose y Emily eran geniales con él, en las casi dos semanas que llevaba en el lugar no habían sido nada más que amables y solidarias. Un mundo aparte eran Emmett, Sam y Carter; el primero siempre intentaba sacar algún sucio secreto de él, quería exponerlo como un mal hombre frente a Bella y convencerla de que no valía la pena, pero él simplemente sonreía y evadía sus trucos, no por nada había llevado tan lejos la compañía de su familia por casi ocho años. Sam sólo lo veía con desconfianza y podía jurar que lo escuchó gruñéndole en más de una ocasión. Finalmente, Carter sólo lo ignoraba, lo cual encontraba mucho más peligroso que las actitudes de Sam y Emmett. Él era el mejor amigo de Bella, eso ya lo había descubierto, y era primo de Rosalie, así que era doble amenaza, sólo rogaba porque no encontrara algo malo en él.

—Muy bien, hora de trabajar—anunció Sam, al tiempo que se dirigía a abrir el local.

Edward rápidamente se levantó junto a Bella y besó su mejilla para desearle un buen espectáculo.

—Buena suerte. —su sonrojo y la sonrisa enorme que le brindó fue todo lo que necesitó para derretirse.

—Gracias—susurró, corriendo hacia el escenario donde los demás la esperaban.

—Emmett, ¿podrías dejar de interrogar a Edward por todo? —exigió la castaña, mostrando esa mueca de chihuahua enojado que le ponía los pelos de punta al enorme joven.

—Es mi responsabilidad como tu hermano mayor político, Bells, yo cuido a mis chicas—dijo sonriendo y besando a su novia quien estaba lista para reprenderlo igualmente.

Dejaron el tema por la paz, pero Emmett accedió ser más amable a la hora de jugar al "hermano mayor político sobreprotector".

—Es un buen tipo, pero debe dejar de decolorar su cabello así—Emmett y Carter soltaron la carcajada ante el comentario, Rose intentó contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente no pudo, Bella intentó mantenerse enojada, pero la risa le ganó al final, eran una bola de tontos.

Edward se sentó junto a Emily quien esperaría a Renee hasta que los chicos terminaran.

— ¿Nervioso? —Edward sonrió, Em era una mujer joven muy agradable y sensible, siempre intentaba hacerlo sentir como en casa.

—Es la madre de mi novia—dijo simplemente, con lo cual emocionó a Emily, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamar a Bella de esa manera.

— ¿Es tu novia de verdad? —Edward venía haciéndose la misma pregunta desde hacía algunos días. Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, no podían estar separados, pero tampoco se habían besado ni le había preguntando si quería serlo, todo era tan nuevo para él, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era él en su secundaria cuando le gustaba una muchacha, simplemente decía su apellido y las tenía a todas, ahora no era así.

—Eso quiero creer—Emily no quiso ahondar más en el asunto, era algo que él y su Bella debían solucionar por su cuenta.

Media hora después de abrir, el bar estaba lleno, como siempre, los chicos cantaron sus canciones más populares y añadieron unas nuevas. Algunas de ellas no incluían coreografía, pero eran acompañadas con Bella o Carter en la guitarra.

—_Maybe we found love right where we are_— cantaban todos al mismo tiempo, pero dejando de lado el teatro de las parejas. Emmett veía directamente a Rosalie mientras hacían un pequeño baile juntos, sólo que, en lugar de que Bella y Carter compartieran una escena romántica, Bella observaba a Edward y viceversa, era ya una rutina entre los dos, ella se sentía más segura de sí misma cuando lo hacía y Edward simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de ella.

—_And we found love right where we are_—terminó Bella, lanzando un beso hacia la dirección del cobrizo que la veían alucinado, su sonrisa no podía ser más enorme en ese momento.

—Entonces tú eres Edward—escuchó el joven, una mujer delgada, de cabello rubio rojizo, ojos claros deslumbrantes y mirada entre perdida y soñadora. —Renee Swan.

—Mucho gusto, señora—saludó el joven, sintiéndose de diecisiete nuevamente, como siempre que estaba junta a Bella o algo relacionado con ella.

—Dime Renee—dijo restándole importancia, saludó a Emily y se sentó junto al muchacho—Ustedes dos sí que son una bonita pareja. —Suspiró la dulce señora Swan, recordando a su adorado Charlie.

—Renee, muchas gracias—la mujer casi salta a sus brazos para darle la bienvenida a su familia, ya soñaba con los nietos que él y su hija le darían.

—Edward—Bella llegó a su lado, respirando agitadamente y con el rostro preocupado, alertando al joven.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —a Renee no le pasó desapercibido la reacción protectora del joven, como la abrazó por los hombros inmediatamente y se puso a disposición.

—Rose se sintió mal, comenzó a vomitar y Emmett tuvo que llevársela, sólo nos faltan unas canciones y necesitamos terminar. —Isabella no quería pedirle aquello, pero no tenía opción, ya habían anunciado la canción y tenían que terminar.

—Dime qué hacer—Bella tomó su mano y lo guió hasta el escenario donde Carter se preparaba, Emily también iba con ellos, necesitaban las dos voces.

Renee suspiró al ver a su hija alejándose de la mano del muchacho, mientras se aislaba de los jóvenes ruidosos que se encontraban ahí y los chicos comenzaban a cantar.

—Muy bien, no te preocupes, sólo síguenos, Carter cantará la mayor parte de Emmett y yo la de Rose pero necesito que me apoyes en los coros, Emily ayudará a Cart. —Isabella dio las instrucciones rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la música empezaba.

—_You tell me that you said "I lost your way"_ —Comenzó Carter, mientras se acomodaban en los bancos, decidiendo que no seguirían la coreografía de esa noche.

—No he cantado desde que tengo veinte años—susurró Edward en el oído de la chica, Isabella rió y le plantó un beso a un de por sí nervioso Edward, quien sólo pudo sonreír y tomar su mano.

—_Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love_—cantaron juntos, Edward había escuchado por varias horas la canción y podía cantarla sin problemas, Carter y Emily seguían la canción al mismo tiempo. —_And I will hold you closer, hope your heart is strong enough._ —Isabella y Edward continuaron la canción juntos.

—_When the night is coming down on you, we will find a way…_—Edward continuaba el contacto visual mientras Bella cantaba la última frase.

—_Trough the dark_—Eso era, Edward se había sentido entre sombras, días antes de llegar a Forks no podía encontrarse, no sabía quién era, y ahora estaba ahí, siendo más él desde que recordaba.

Lo que le había dicho a Bella no había sido mentira. Cuando tenía dieciocho años se había sentido perdido, sólo quería tomar su guitarra—su piano no podía llevarlo con él—y viajar, así lo hizo, únicamente para encontrarse en Europa viajando con dos guardaespaldas detrás. A los veinte, desorientado y en un limbo en donde aún no era mayor de edad ni adolescente, se encontró con una carta de aceptación para Julliard y un padre que había sufrido recientemente un paro cardiaco, la respuesta era clara, estudiaría y se haría cargo de la empresa. Así lo había hecho y no se había arrepentido, pero estaba ahí, atravesando todos los obstáculos, a su familia, su empresa, agua y fuego, por la muchacha de ojos castaños que lo llevaba fuera de la obscuridad.

Su corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte a la vez que se llenaba más y más de Isabella Swan, no importaba que se hubiera hecho pasar por desaparecido, no importaba su familia, ni siquiera los amigos desconfiados de ella, podría haber mucha obscuridad, pero ella lo llevaría través de ella.

—_I know you wanna be loved_—Cantaba ella, sí, quería ser amado, sólo por Isabella Swan.

La canción terminó, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo un poco más, tomó a Bella por la cintura y la besó.

Bella se sintió flotar, la canción había dicho exactamente lo que ella sentía. Todo lo que había vivido con Charlie, con su madre, con su vida, la obscuridad parecía haberla tragado, lo había llenado todo, pero de repente, Edward había sucedido. La hacía reír, la escuchaba, estaba ahí para ella, como en aquel momento. Confiaba en él, lo sabía, lo sentía, su corazón nunca había estado equivocado. Sabía que él también había pasado por algo, que quizás aún lo estuviera haciendo, pero ella estaba ahí, los dos saldrían adelante, sonreirían juntos, ella quería que la amara como ella ya lo amaba.

En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, todo quedó claro, no necesitaban nada más, estaban ahí, atravesarían cualquier dificultad juntos, estarían juntos, cada uno esperaba que para siempre.

Horas después, una muy verde Rosalie pero ya sin vómito, una curiosa Renee y unos muy tímidos Edward y Bella se reunían para platicar después del espectáculo.

—Te debemos una, Edward—Aseguró Emmett, mientras abrazaba a Rose quien sólo sonrió, sintiéndose demasiado cansada para nada más.

—Ni lo menciones, Emmett—Bella apretó fuertemente la mano de Edward, quien no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos con la chica.

—Se hace tarde, Renee, te llevo a tu casa—se ofreció Carter, quien se encontraba más callado que de costumbre.

—Gracias, cielo—la nerviosa mujer se despidió de todos y le guiñó un ojo a su hija mientras besaba su frente y abrazaba ligeramente a Edward. —Cuida de ella—susurró al joven.

—Lo haré—prometió mientras besaba la mejilla de su futura suegra.

—Pues, parece que es oficial—Emmett tomó su bebida, le sonrió al cobrizo como nunca lo había hecho y levantó su brazo—Bienvenido a la familia, Edward.

Las tres parejas chocaron sus vasos, mientras Bella y Edward se miraban a los ojos, compartiendo lo que sería su sonrisa favorita de ese momento en adelante.

* * *

_Las canciones que cantan en esta ocasión son: Thinking out loud- Ed Sheeran y Through the dark- One direction. _

_Comentarios? Recuerden que pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de twitter: (arroba) iSoyAndy_


	10. Besos y dulces

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

**N/A: Mis queridas, un nuevo capítulo, ¿cómo ven la historia hasta ahora? **

**Todos sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas las tomo siempre en cuenta y me alientan para continuar. Iremos un poco lento, lo sé, pero es seguro, ¿no les parece? **

**Estaré escribiendo el próximo capítulo esta semana y lo publicaré en las próximas. Miles de besos, las adoro. An. **

* * *

**Capítulo diez: Besos y dulces.**

— ¿Es en serio? —Bella apenas podía creer lo que Rosalie, su mejor amiga, su hermana del alma, le decía.

—Sí, sí Bella—Rose estaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas, llevaba días sospechando, pero la tirita rosa de las cinco pruebas que se había hecho esa mañana se lo confirmaba— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Las chicas se abrazaron como la primera vez que se habían contado sus respectivas historias y supieron que serían amigas para siempre.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Emmett? —la rubia asintió y se limpió las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.

—Está como loco, quiere casarse inmediatamente, quiere comprar una casa, está buscando nombres para bebé—las chicas rieron por el entusiasmo del joven, ambas sabían que él amaba más que a nada a Rose y sólo quería formar una familia con ella, quizás era más pronto de lo que imaginaban, pero por algo se empezaba.

—Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, Rose—las chicas se volvieron a abrazar y siguieron comentando al respecto, primero que nada debían ir al médico para tomar los cuidados pertinentes y después irían pensando lo demás.

—Les daremos la noticia a los demás en la fiesta de Sam, ¿Edward vendrá contigo? —las amigas comenzaron a hacer el desayuno, una tradición de cada fin de semana, las mascotas de Bella se encontraban jugueteando en el lugar como siempre mientras esperaban a Carter y Emmett.

—No le he dicho nada, pero no creo que diga que no—el sonrojo de Bella fue inevitable, su beso se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Van en serio, ¿no es así? —Isabella no supo qué decir, simplemente no sabía cómo definir lo que tenía con Edward, era único y especial.

—Chicas, hemos llegado—Anunció Carter, mientras Emmett llevaba sujeto por el cuello a Edward, para sorpresa de las chicas.

—Encontramos a este gato callejero tratando de entrar a tu apartamento, Bells—se burló Emmett, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello del joven, quien no sabía qué hacer—En serio, ¿esto es natural?

Carter y Rose rieron muy a su pesar, era cierto que el chico tenía un cabello extraño.

—Lo siento, Edward, debí decirte que los fines de semana los pasamos en casa de los chicos—se disculpó la castaña, quien iba al rescate de su…lo que fuera Edward de ella.

—Está bien, podemos hacer algo más tarde, estaré en la cabaña—sonrió el chico, sólo quería verla un momento. Nunca había estado en el apartamento de Bella, no al menos dentro de él, así que sólo quería pasar más tiempo con ella, en su mundo.

—Menuda tontería—bufó Rose—Ya estás aquí, debes quedarte. —No había sido una petición ni una sugerencia, observó el cobrizo.

—Ya la escuchaste, ahora mueve ese trasero flacucho y ayúdanos a encender el asador, nos toma todo el día en este limbo húmedo—maldijo Emmett, mientras Carter y Rose preparaban todo lo demás y Bella se iba a atender a sus mascotas, no sin antes recibir un beso fugaz del joven.

—Bells, hubieras podido al menos conseguir un novio que supiera encender un asador—regresó Emmett, media hora después de intentos fallidos, rogando porque Rosalie le ayudara.

—Ni tú ni Carter saben encender un asador tampoco, si no fuera por Rose seríamos vegetarianos hace años, así que deja a mi novio en paz, Emmett—el chico bufó mientras su novia reía y se dirigía a salvar la comida.

—Gracias—susurró el joven, acomodándose en el sofá junto a su novia y besando a la chica nuevamente. —Tengo una novia muy valiente. —El sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Muxu, no! —gritó Carter, mientras el enorme animal se soltaba de su correa y salía corriendo rumbo a su dueña.

Edward se encontró frente a un perro enorme que lo miraba indeciso entre si era una amenaza o un amigo, se decidió por fin que el cabello del muchacho parecía demasiado el de un gato, por lo que debía ir tras de él.

—No, Muxu, no—usando todas sus fuerzas, las de Carter, luego la de Emmett y Rose, finalmente el perrito se calmó, dándole un susto de muerte a Edward. —Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, ahora entiendo porque siempre me pedías que aguardara afuera—rió el joven, jamás se había sentido tan divertido, nunca había tenido una mascota, pero estaba dispuesto a convertir a ese perrucho brabucón en completamente suyo.

—Eres afortunado, Carter y yo casi quedamos castrados por ese animalito—se rió Emmett.

Carter no pudo reír mucho, siete puntadas en su mano y casi estéril, no tenía un muy agradable recuerdo de su primer encuentro con su perruno amigo, pero después de una olfateada y una galleta de perro, se convertía en su mejor amigo. La tortuga era un poco mejor, pero no tanto.

—Los "bebés" de Bella, son especiales, suerte con ellos—se burló Carter, sacando a Muxu a la pequeña terraza donde pasaba los fines de semana.

Después de aquello no hubo mucho más, charlaron, comieron y se relajaron, la tarde pasó tranquilamente. Cada día era mucho más frío y el otoño corría rápidamente hacia el invierno, con lo cual traería la navidad y con ello acabarían las parrilladas de los amigos, pero vendrían las fiestas, comenzando con el cumpleaños de Sam, la próxima semana.

Cuando la noche estuvo cerrada, los chicos comenzaron a irse, empezando por Carter. Desde hacía un tiempo Bella lo notaba extraño y quería hablar con su mejor amigo, saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Cart, ¿mañana a las nueve? —cuestionó la chica, justo antes de que su amigo subiera a su auto.

—No creí que lo recordaras—respondió, con una sonrisa medio afectada.

—Jamás me olvidaría de nuestro día—el chico asintió y chocó su palma con Bella sólo como ellos dos sabían, le dio un beso en la frente y se subió a su auto—Mañana a las nueve. —aseguró antes de salir rumbo a su hogar.

Edward no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor en el estomago al ver el intercambio entre Carter y Bella, el chico seguía preocupándole. Era obvio que su amistad era especial y el que él siguiera viéndolo con ese aire de recelo no le daba ninguna tranquilidad.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó cuidando de que su semblante no demostrara ningún signo de molestia, sobretodo porque durante toda la tarde no se habían despegado el uno del otro en ningún momento, por lo que no debía sentir ningún tipo de celos, sin embargo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Sólo me despediré de los chicos y estaré lista—él asintió mientras ella pasaba a su lado y besaba su mandíbula rápidamente, que era hasta donde podía llegar.

Él se quedó contemplando un momento la casa de los amigos de Bella, que para ese punto ya podían ser suyos también. Era mediana, de color ladrillo con tejas, se veía acogedora y llena de vida, a pesar del lugar. Sería perfecto para criar a su bebé, Emmett simplemente no había podido aguantar las ganas de decirles a Carter y a él sobre el embarazo, pero les había hecho prometer que no dirían nada.

Se despidió de los chicos también y salió de su casa con Bella de su mano. Muxu dormía tranquilamente en el asiento de la camioneta de Bella y su tortuga reposaba en su pecera atenta a lo que ocurría con su dueña.

—Estaba pensando…—Edward no sabía cómo decir aquello. Había estado con decenas de mujeres pero ninguna que se pudiera comparar a Bella claro estaba, quizás por esa misma razón le costaba tanto trabajo.

Bella no podía estar más enamorada de él, le parecía encantadora la manera en la que se ponía nervioso cuando se trataba de ella, cómo intentaba integrarse a sus amigos, incluso cómo había jugado con sus mascotas, todo porque sabía lo importante que era para ella.

— ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? —Los ojos y las palabras dulces de Bella lo dejaron helado, así que sólo pudo asentir, con lo que provocó nuevamente la risa de la chica.

Se subieron cada quien a su auto, Edward siguió a la chica todo el camino hasta su casa muy de cerca.

No le sorprendió en absoluto ver el pequeño apartamento que era su hogar, ya lo amaba, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Bella.

El interior era igualmente reducido, pero todo estaba en orden, limpió y olía a manzana por todas partes. Edward ayudó a bajar al enorme perro quien sólo lamió la cara del cobrizo y permitió que lo llevara hasta la pequeña cama que había en la sala. Bella se ocupó de su tortuga y comenzó a calentar agua para té.

Repentinamente la chica no se sentía tan segura como minutos atrás. Era la primera vez que había un hombre ahí—además de Carter y Emmett, por supuesto—y no sabía qué podría pensar, mas la sonrisa siempre deslumbrante del cobrizo le hizo saber que le encantaba.

Había fotos por todas partes, los sillones eran de un café muy claro, las paredes de un arena cálido, había un enorme cuadro de la península Olimpic, en un rincón una guitarra que ya había visto antes y un piano pequeño.

—No sabía que tocabas el piano—Bella sólo asintió, pendiente de cada gesto que hacía Edward al observar su apartamento. Comía nerviosa un pedazo de pan con mantequilla y esperaba.

El joven tocó la primera tecla y se sorprendió por lo familiarizado que se sintió con el sonido, no se parecía al sonido que hacía su piano de cola de veinte mil dólares que nadie usaba, sino como algo que tenía alma, que había obtenido la vida de la persona que lo tocaba constantemente.

—Aprendí a los ocho por insistencia de mi padre, pero nunca fui demasiado buena, me gustaba más la guitarra—Era la primera vez que Bella hablaba de su padre. Edward resguardó ese dato celosamente en su mente, no quería presionarla en ningún sentido, pero definitivamente quería saber qué había sucedido. — ¿Té?

Él asintió y ayudó a servir. Era una infusión dulce, nunca la había probado pero la diferencia con su té francés importado era notable, todo lo era. Todo era mejor, más vivo, más dulce, más de Bella.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, de flores, de colores para los muebles. Pasaron cerca de cinco horas sólo viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro y riendo. El cansancio fue mermando más y más en Bella hasta que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba recostada en el pecho de Edward y sentía su corazón latir relajado y fuerte contra su oído, él acariciaba su cabello despistadamente mientras luchaba contra el cansancio.

—Edward—llamó la muchacha, más dormida que despierta, él respondió apenas también— ¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de Sam la próxima semana?

—Me encantaría—ambos chicos se asombraron de que pudieran formular y responder a la pregunta respectivamente.

—Edward, creo que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ti—las palabras de Bella despertaron abruptamente a Edward, ella ya dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro y se apegaba más a su pecho, en el cual su corazón golpeaba fuertemente.

—Te amo tanto, Bella—el cobrizo besó su frente y la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, quiso deshacerse de su abrazo y salir rumbo a su cabaña, pero simplemente no hubo modo, Bella se mantenía aferrada a él fuertemente, así que se recostó a su lado aferrándola igualmente y cayó en la dulce inconsciencia.


End file.
